Dragonchild
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Feralae's family was murdered by the Joker, while she was in the hospital from her injuries she met Raven, and the two fell in love and forgot about each other. Years later they must team up once again to save the world from Fudo Myo, the Kami of Vengeanc
1. Default Chapter

Dragonchild 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: I won't go in depth about my main character's past. Her name is Feralae, and a lot of things happened before this story starts. So I will explain as best I can. Because this thing doesn't seem like a Teen Titans fic at first. It starts in Metropolis, then there's a scene in Smallville, and FINALLY it moves to SanFrancisco, home of the Teen Titans!

Feralae's mother was a superheroine named Wild Wing. Her family lived in Gotham, however, the Joker identified them as a threat and planted a bomb in the family car. Feralae and family were on their way home from the local theater when Batman identified the bomb. He was able to save Feralae, but Feralae's mother, father, and girlfriend died in the blast. Feralae was given a mysterious pendant and an odd looking sword from her mother.

But Feralae couldn't bring herself to stay in Gotham anymore. There were too many memories. Feralae had an aunt and uncle in Metropolis and stayed with them for a year, hiding the superpowers that were her family legacy and training in secret. Then Supergirl found out about Feralae's powers as a "Dragon Mage." Feralae became friends with Supergirl and Superman. But she couldn't bring herself to step into her mother's shoes, and something was calling to her.

* * *

**_Prologue _**

_Dragonchild, dragonchild_

_Filled with grief,_

_Your eyes are wild_

"Dragon Clan Lullaby"

"So you're leaving?" Superman asked.

Feralae nodded. "Sorry to disappoint you. But there's something out there, or somebody, that's calling me and I can't figure out what it is. Either way, my traveling foot is itching again."

"We'll miss you." Feralae fingered the pommel of her sword. It was carved to look like her clan's sigil, a dragon and phoenix entwined.

"Listen, if you ever need a place to stay and rest for awhile, don't hesitate to bop over to my parent's place in Smallville." Superman told her. "Tell them I sent you."

"I will, but I doubt I'll stay long." Feralae told him.

"You will come back won't you?" Asked Supergirl. "I mean, you're the only teenage superheroine that I've ever met! I always end up hanging around with the grown ups on a mission."

"I don't think I'll be taking up a cape." Feralae sighed. "I just need to do some soul searching."

"Alright." Supergirl sighed. "Don't forget to write okay?"

Feralae smiled softly under the hood of a robe that an apprentice dragonmage always wore. "I won't." She hefted her bag, put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Nidhoggr, Dragon Lord of Darkness, and Feralae's Guardian Dragon Nidon flew down from the sky and landed neatly next to her. Nidhoggr ducked for Feralae to mount and she leapt to his neck. "See you!" Feralae pumped her fist in the air and the two dragons flew off.

Feralae traveled all over the U.S., training with and assisting the older superheroes and heroines. She even made it back to the East Coast and Gotham for a little while, but she didn't look for or contact Batman in any way. While he had saved her life, Feralae didn't want to be reminded of that fateful evening.

Eventually, Feralae did make her way to Smallville, she stayed with Clark's parents for six months, the longest she'd ever stopped anywhere on her journey. In fact, Feralae would probably have stayed indefinitely if the storm hadn't arrived.

Feralae came downstairs one bright Saturday morning to find Mr. Kent watching the news. The newscaster was saying.

"The winds of what meteorologists are calling a monster Hurricane have reached over one hundred and seventy miles an hour, and it doesn't appear to be losing steam. It's crossing the United States now, spawning tornadoes and hail in it's wake. The hurricane should reach San Francisco in approximately thirty six hours."

Feralae was watching the screen when she saw it. Storm dragons, hundreds of them in all sizes and shapes. And in the center, rolling his eyes and knashing his teeth was a dragon over a thousand feet long with tiny, vestigial wings. It didn't need those wings in order to fly, it balanced itself with the Earth's magnetic field. Feralae would have known that shape anywhere. Her family had sung the praises of dragons since the feudal period of Japan! Feralae had seen that shape in her family's scrolls too often to not recognize it.

Seiryuu, the Dragon King.

And if Seiryuu were causing a storm, it meant that he was VERY angry. Something had happened to Seiryuu to make him angry and if he were not appeased he would very likely keep making storms until either his rage were spent or his anger was appeased.

"Um… Mr. Kent."

"Yes Feralae?"

"That storm, it's not natural."

"What makes you say that? Don't tell me one of your dragons is causing it."

"In fact, the King of Dragons and several hundred of his followers ARE causing it." Feralae replied.

Mr. Kent laughed. Feralae tapped her foot impatiently. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Damn right I am. Seiryuu's angry. I'm going to need to leave to find out why." Feralae said calmly. "I think it's time I moved on again. I'll come back to visit, but I think San Francisco is going to need me a lot more than you guys will out here."

He nodded gravely. "I'm sorry that you're leaving."

"So am I. Tell Mrs. Kent I'll miss her." He followed Feralae upstairs as she stuffed clothes and assorted ritual artifacts into a several backpacks. "If I leave now I'll be able to make it with twelve hours to get prepared. Nidhoggr and I are going to have quite a time appeasing them."

"I don't quite agree with this dragon stuff, but you've shown me that they exist." Mr. Kent said as he and Feralae dragged the bags downstairs. "And you've shown me that they can do a lot of damage if left unchecked."

"That's right. So you see why I have to go." Feralae strapped the bags onto Nidhoggr's back. "We're leaving wing brother."

The dragon rumbled. "Yeah, I know it's nice out here, but you know peace, if it does anything it doesn't last." Feralae mounted. "I'll call you when I get there!"

Hours later, Feralae had settled into her hotel in San Francisco. The storm was coming, she could sense it. She got off the phone with Mr. and Mrs. Kent and slipped into her ritual garb as fast as she could go. The thunder rumbled outside, the winds howled. Feralae heard the mental murmur of dragons and their anger, their howling, their knashing of teeth.

Feralae ran the whole way to the harbor. It was the only place that Nidhoggr could land to pick her up. "Ready brothers?" Feralae asked Nidhoggr and Nidon. The dragons rumbled ascent. "Good, let's roll!"

The dragons did NOT agree with Feralae. They were angry and they kept Nidhoggr away with gusts of wind so powerful that she couldn't keep up. Feralae was blown across the harbor where she hit something hard and unyielding, and blacked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bad prologue I know. It gets better, just trust me. And yes, the Teen Titans really do live in San Francisco. I looked it up on the DC website. Of course, in the original Teen Titans Starfire was a grown up, Beastboy was an actor before he was a Titan, and Robin quit and was replaced by Superboy. (growls) The Anime was WAY different.


	2. Welcome!

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: This is my first Teen Titans fic. Please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: Hi, I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own most of the songs that I have used in this fic. I have made up my own poetry and lyrics in a couple of places. I own the poem "Dragonchild," as well as the character of Feralae, the concept of a Dragonmage, and the four holy artifacts, as well as the Dragon Hierarchy.

Warning: There is also yuri in this fic! Yes, you heard me! That means one of the Titan Girls ain't toeing a straight line if you know what I mean! There is also OC. If you don't like OC characters, too bad! I also have heavy references to Wicca. Now I know the yaoi/yuri fandom is pretty accepting of differences in style and culture. But if you're offended by witchcraft then don't flame me if you see something you don't like! Got that? Right then, here comes the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_In this world there's a whole lot of trouble_

_In this world there's a whole lot of pain_

_In this world there's a whole lot of trouble_

_But a whole lot of ground to gain_

Mary Chapin Carptenter, "Why Walk When You Can Fly?"

It was, quite literally, a dark and stormy night. The wind howled, the thunder rolled, and the rain let out a pattering noise on the window. Raven was the only one awake, or she thought she was, until she heard a thunk coming from Starfire's room. "What the Hell is that girl doing?" Raven muttered as she heard a giggle.

The wind roared, or was it really the wind? No… it sounded like an animal! Raven listened. It didn't sound like anything Beast Boy had become in the past. No, it wasn't him. Then there was a BOOM another roar, then a keen of fear and sadness. The emotion in that voice was so palpable that she could feel the creature/monster/person's agony. Raven shuddered and walked to the window.

Something big and black in the night was curled up against the side of the tower. It had wings, that much Raven saw, and they were extended to cover something. That was when her curiosity got the best of her and she stood.

Raven pulled on her cape over her pajamas and went out the door. She was about to go down the elevator when she paused in thought. This creature was big. What if it was hostile? She should bring one of the others just in case, and since Starfire was awake…

The Titan of Darkness went to the other girl's door and knocked. "Hnnn?" Starfire groaned.

"Starfire! Wake up! There's something outside!"

"Huh? A monster?" Starfire asked.

"We're going to find out. Get dressed." Raven told her.

The younger girl nodded. "Um…"

"What?"

"If you would mind giving me a little privacy?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sorry." She left. Two minutes later the two girls were in the elevator to the bottom of the tower. The elevator opened. "Follow me." Raven pulled up her hood against the wind and followed to the side of the tower where she had seen the creature.

Instead of a monster they found a teenage girl. She was half covered by a backpack and a guitar case. "This does not look like a monster to me Raven." Starfire commented.

"Yeah, but what's she here for?" Raven asked. She turned the girl over, removing both packs. The girl had longsilky redhair with purplestreaks in it,down to her knees and a sexy hourglass figure. She wore a sapphire blue pair of cargo pants, a sapphire blue fleece tunic, a silver pentacle necklace and a leather collar with dragonhead shaped studs. Over all of this she wore a black robe tied at the waist with a hand woven belt. The belt was in strands of green, blue, red, yellow, black and white and had shells and beads woven in in places. It tied around her waist with a smooth beach rock that had a hole in it. She had dropped a staff with intricate carvings in it. The staff even had a dragon's claw carved at the bottom and a dragon's head at the top. The dragon's head had several feathers in it. Belted at her side was a sword, the pommel of which depicted a phoenix and dragon entwined. Curled up in the girl's arms was some kind of odd creature.

"Is that a dragon?" Starfire asked. She had to raise her voice against the hurricane's wrath.

"I think so..." Raven scooped up the creature. "Take her things. I can carry her." Raven slipped the dragon in the pocket of her robes and scooped up the girl, carrying her on her back. "Let's get them inside."

The two girls paused in the entryway to catch their breaths. Then they set down their burdens. "Go get help, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay. But they..."

"I know how to take care of them, do you?"

"You're right. See you in five!" Starfire zipped into the elevator.

The girl's eyes fluttered open weakly. "Duel?" She asked weakly. Her eyes were a pretty pale green, like a fox's, only they were slitted, like a cats, or a dragon's? Was this girl the creature that Raven had seen outside the tower?

"Sorry." Raven shook her head. This girl seemed so familiar to her. "I'm not her."

"Okay." The girl blacked out again.

The elevator opened. Starfire led the boys out at a run. "We came as fast as we could." Robin said as he saw the girl. "Looks like somebody got lost in the rain."

"She sure did." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Cyborg can you carry her upstairs? She's too tall for any of us to carry." Robin suggested.

Raven gave him a dirty look and hefted the girl on her own. "I found her, I'll carry her."

"What's with HER attitude?" Asked Beastboy as they piled back into the elevator.

Raven didn't answer. "We'll take her to the living room for now. We'll put her on the couch." Robin started issuing orders.

Once they got upstairs Raven set the girl down on the couch. She wouldn't admit it to the others, but this girl seemed familiar somehow. Somebody she knew and forgot about maybe? With all the bustle about Slade coming back there had been little time to worry about the past, except, of course, for that damn prophecy. Starfire brought in hot chocolate and made Beastboy get a pile of pillows and blankets to keep the girl warm. Raven arranged the girl's luggage against the wall. "Man, how could she carry all of this on her own?" Cyborg asked as he eyed the luggage, including the sword, staff, and several instrument cases that had been attached to the backpack.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe she's got superpowers like we do." Beastboy suggested.

Raven put a hand to the girl's forehead. "She's got a fever I think."

"And with the hurricane outside ravaging half the city we won't be able to take her to a doctor." Robin sighed disgustedly as he looked out the window into the storm-wracked night.

"She thought I was somebody named Duel." Raven said thoughtfully as she watched Starfire tuck the girl in and slip a couple of pillows under her head. "She woke up briefly while you weren't there."

The girl groaned. Every head turned in her direction. "Duel... mom... dad... don't... don't leave me... don't... don't send me away... please... no no don't die! Momma! Daddy! Duel... Duel don't go away..."

"Fever dreams." Sighed Raven.

"Perhaps this Duel person was a relative." Starfire suggested. "She _is_ calling for her parents."

"Perhaps. When we get her name we'll have to look her records up in the city databanks." Robin suggested. Then he yawned. "It's late. Why don't we alternate watches on her until the morning."

"I'll take first watch." Raven checked her watch. "It's late, and I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Okay, see you in the morning." Beastboy bounced off down the halls.

"I could not sleep either." Starfire said cheerfully. "I could keep you company."

"See you in the morning then." Robin said as he and Cyborg left.

Raven pulled the shivering dragon out of her robe pocket. "It's still unconscious. Come on little guy." She rubbed the dragon gently with the hem of her robes. "Come on... wake up... your master needs you..."

The dragon shuddered. Then it's eyes opened weakly. It gave a chirp. Then it fluttered it's wings slightly and yawned. Starfire's face lit up. "It's so cute!"

"It's a wyvern." Raven asked, suddenly remembering the term.

"What is a wyvern?" Starfire asked.

"It's a dragon with two wings and two legs." Replied Raven. She finished off the mug of cocoa. The warm drink was making her sleepy.

Around dawn, Raven woke, realizing that she'd fallen asleep. Somebody was singing softly.

"_Drawn to each other, _

_Even when locked in darkness, _

_I can't erase the aura, _

_I won't step back. _

_Heart burning _

_From the transparent farewell_

_I wish to meet you again next time."_

Raven smiled as she recognized the song, "Moon Revenge" from the Japanese Sailor Moon soundtrack. You couldn't hang around the tower as long as she did without picking up something on Cyborg and Beastboy's anime talk.

The girl coughed suddenly. She'd been singing and stroking her dragon's head, and the cough set in. "Man, I must still be out of it."

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, standing from where she'd been sleeping in a chair.

"I'm fine, where am I? Who are you?"

"You're at the Titan Tower. I'm Raven. You got yourself stuck on our island last night." Raven told her. Starfire had gone to sleep leaning against the couch. Raven kept her voice down.

The girl sneezed. "There were, there still are, storm dragonsfighting in the hurricane outside. I called Nidhoggr to take me to visit them. The wind picked up and we got blown off course."

"Dragons?" Raven asked. "There really is such a thing?"

"Of course, only not everybody can see them, not unless they choose to manifest themselves physically. They're astral beings, with different powers than physical ones." The girl explained. Her voice sounded hoarse. "You don't get what I'm saying do you?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I don't."

"According to the myths passed down in my clan, all the monsters and such from world mythologies really did exist, but humans hunted them down so badly they decided to move to another plane of existence. So now a human who can contact the astral plane where they live can channel their spirits and powers into their bodies or even call them from their plane of existence to help them. There were storm dragons out in that hurricane, so I asked Nidhoggr to take me to meet them."

"So where is this Nidhoggr now?" Raven asked.

"Back on the Astral plane I think. The storm winds were too strong for him." The girl replied.

"So what's your name?" Asked Raven as she crouched down next to the girl's eye level.

"My name is Feralae. Do I know you? You seem familiar." Feralae replied.

"I don't know. You seem familiar too." Raven told Feralae. Her voice was thoughtful, reflective.

Starfire slowly opened her eyes with a yawn. "Oh, you are awake." She said, standing. "The boys should be waking up any time now."

"Yeah, I'm awake." The girl yawned too. "Man I'm out of form." She coughed, trying to dislodge the phlegm in her throat.

Starfire put a hand on Feralae's forehead. "You feel hot. I shall go get a thermo-meter from the bathroom. You stay here."

"Is she foreign or something?" Feralae asked as soon as the girl was gone.

"Something like that." Said Raven with a small hint of a smile. "So tell me more about these dragons of yours."

"Well, there are six Dragon Lords, and the Dean of Guardians, and then beneath them are the Dragon Knights. Each of them are a different mythical dragon. The Dragon Lords have titles based on Element. In fact, my robe belt shows their colors. Red is for fire, and yellow for air, blue is for water, green is for earth, white is for light and black is for darkness."

"Dragon royalty?" Raven asked, blinking in surprise.

"Sure, humans have royalty, so why not dragons?" The girl asked.

"It just seems strange to me. Although considering all the weird things that have happened to me in my life I suppose this would top it all off." Raven sighed with a huff and sat down next to the girl on the end of the couch.

The tiny dragon chirped inquiringly. Then it's head whirled in the direction of the door. That was when the boys ran in ahead of Starfire. "They ran, I could not get them to slow down." She panted.

"Hiya." Beastboy said cheerfully as he, Cyborg and Robin came into view.

"Welcome to the tower." Robin said welcomingly. "I'm glad you're alright."

"She has a fever." Starfire told them. "I before you boys go and ask her a million questions I'm going to take her temperature."

"Okay fine!" Beastboy plopped down on the floor, changed into a bat, and landed on the couch next to Feralae.

Starfire put the thermometer under Feralae's tongue. The girl was feeling kind of overwhelmed at all the attention. But she was used to crowds, being a performer herself.

Raven reiterated what Feralae had told her. Finally, after five minutes, the thermometer beeped. Starfire inspected it. "One hundred and two point nine degrees. Robin, she should stay with us until the fever is gone."

"You're welcome to stay." Robin told Feralae.

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile. "I still have a bit of a headache."

"I'll get some fever reducer." Beastboy bounced up. "I know where the medicines are kept."

"Get some coughing drops too." Starfire called after him. "Hurry up!"

"I will!" And Beastboy flew out of the room.

"Wow, he can shapeshift?" Feralae demanded.

"And Bat is one of his favorite forms." Raven rolled her eyes.

"A really experienced Dragon Mage can shapeshift into the forms of the creatures that she channels, but I haven't learned how it's done yet." Feralae said mournfully.

"So what is a dragon mage?" Robin asked.

"And what are the names of these Dragon Lords that you told Raven about?" Cyborg added.

"A dragon mage is a person who can channel the spirits of dragons and other astral beings in order to use their powers or call them from another realm. It's kind of like Native American Animal Medicine." Feralae explained. She coughed again.

"I don't know all the Dragon Lords' names. But the Dragon Lord of Earth is Grael. The Dragon Lord of Fire is Fafnir. The Dragon Lord of Air is Sairys and the Dragon Lord of Water is Naelyon. Last but not least, the Dragon Lord of Darkness is Nidhoggr. I don't know the name of the Dragon Lord of Light though. I also haven't met the Dean of Guardians. He's in charge of the Guardian dragons and Dragon hatchlings.

"Then there are the Dragon Knights. The Knights represent all the habitats that Dragons live in. They represent, Hurricanes, Cyclones, Jetstreams, Forest Fires, Volcanoes, Forests, Mountains, Deserts, Lakes, Rivers, Oceans, Chaos and Destruction." Feralae concluded. "Plus there are planetary dragons and dragons for the Zodiac."

"Wow! And you have to remember all of those?" Cyborg asked.

The dragon let out a chirp and leapt into the air. It started circling all around Cyborg's head, singing happily in a high, clear voice. "Oh dear. You guys, I'd like to introduce you to my Guardian Dragon, Nidon, son of Nidhoggr, a Guardian Dragon of the Chaos Order." Feralae giggled. "He likes Ginger, sweet things, head scratches, and anything shiny."

"Is THAT why he's circling around my head?" Asked Cyborg as the dragon landed on hiss shoulder with a content chirp.

"Nidon if you don't leave him alone RIGHT NOW, I'll… I'll…"

Nidon let out a chirp and then a chip and a series of trilling noises before sticking out his tongue at Feralae.

"I won't give you any ginger for a WEEK! You hear me?"

Nidon meekly fluttered back to the couch. Beastboy laughed. "Um… what was that about?" Cyborg asked.

"Dragons tend to have a genetic attraction to shiny things and young dragons especially like ginger." Feralae explained. "He kept calling you Shiny One."

"CHIRP CHEEP!" Nidon said happily.

"That… could be a problem." Robin watched as the dragon never took his eyes from the 'Shiny One.'

"Robin, with that fever she should be in BED." Starfire reminded him. "Terra's old room should work for now."

"NO WAY!" Beastboy protested. "There's a spare room next to Raven's, but she's NOT getting Terra's old room."

"Chill Beastboy." Robin told him. "Starfire, I don't think it would be wise, considering that Beastboy still hasn't gotten over losing Terra."

"Alright, then we clean out the spare room next to Raven's and she may stay there. But we would have to work for a couple of hours. And since Beastboy was so adamant about not using Terra's room then he will help." Starfire said, miffed.

"I could help carry things." Cyborg offered.

"In the meantime I have to do my uh… call home in Gotham." Robin told them. "I'll come help you once I'm finished."

"What call?" Feralae asked.

"Well, when I went out on my own Batman wanted me to keep in touch. So I send him records of our adventures." Robin explained.

"You never told us that!" Said Beastboy, exited. "The Dark Knight himself is interested in how WE do fighting crime?"

"He's interested in how I'm doing on my own." Robin corrected him. "I'll tell him you said hi."

"Oh could you?" Beastboy said hopefully.

"Sure, and when I'm done if you haven't finished I'll come to help." Robin said as he left the room. Starfire herded Cyborg and Beastboy ahead of her out the door. This left Raven alone with Feralae. The two of them were finally alone to talk. But Feralae wasn't sure what to say.

"So Feralae, you seem very familiar. Are you sure that we haven't met."

"I'm not sure at all." Feralae replied. "There was a period of time, a long time ago, that I don't remember at all."

To Raven, this was not especially reassuring.


	3. Cleaning frenzy!

**Dragonchild**

By Nyassa Kaiba

_**Chapter 2**_

…_And you can't jump the track when the car's on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

Breathe 2 AM

When Robin checked in with his old mentor the cleaning frenzy was in full swing and audible in the background.

"Robin." Batman greeted him. "I hear you've got a hurricane on your hands."

"Yes, we've had a visitor. She was lost in the storm, plus she got sick from being out there in the rain. We're all stuck in here until the wind dies down."

"It came through Gotham three days ago. Commissioner Gordon had his hands full with the cleanup." Batman agreed. "What's your visitor's name?"

"Her name is Feralae." Robin replied. "I'm hoping to get more out of her about her background later."

"I've met her." Batman told his former protégé. "Her mother was a super heroine named Wild Wing. The Joker killed Wild Wing about two and a half years ago, along with Feralae's father and her best friend Duel."

"When she was delirious last night Feralae called for Duel." Robin told Batman. "She was probably reliving the fight."

"It wasn't even a fight." Batman told him. "Joker put a bomb in their car. I warned Wild Wing and she threw Feralae out of the car. I caught her and Wild Wing drove as far away from us as fast as she could."

"That's awful. So what did Feralae do after that?"

"Well Feralae went to the hospital forthree and a half months, she had a lot of burns and cuts from broken glass and metal. And here's the coincidence. Your friend Raven was in the same hospital, the same ward, even the same room at the same time Feralae was. She leftthe same day Feralae did."

"Raven sure hasn't said anything… wait… she mentioned that Feralae seemed familiar to her."

"She's probably forgotten." Batman commented. "But if they spend a few days together Feralae and Raven may very well remember."

Robin nodded. "Okay, so we need to get them to remember."

"I would suggest you wait and let it happen on it's own Robin." Batman told him. "Memory is a bad thing to mess with."

"Okay, so what would you suggest?"

"Encourage them."

SMACK! "BEAST BOY DO THAT RIGHT OR I'LL SMACK YOU AGAIN WITH THIS BROOM!" Starfire shouted.

Batman arched a nonexistent eyebrow. "What happened there?"

"Uh, well, it's a long story. We had a new titan awhile back, but she got put in suspended animation in a volcano. Her name's Terra. Beastboy, one of my teammates, was very attached to her. We wanted to put Feralae in Terra's old room, but Beastboy got very upset. I guess he still hasn't gotten over her. So now Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy are cleaning out one of the spare rooms."

"And Raven?"

"She's with Feralae." Robin said with a sigh. "I want her to find out more about Feralae. She mentioned something about dragons…"

"Is Nidon still with her?"

"You know about Feralae?" Robin asked, eyes wide.

"I do, she sent Nidon to help me fight the Joker after her parents were killed." Batman explained. "Later, she introduced me to her friends, the Dragon Lords. You be careful when dealing with her powers. Feralae is a nice person. Her dragons, however, can be very temperamental."

Another smack and a crack. "OW my head!" Beastboy cried.

"I'LL GET MORE THAN YOUR STUPID HARD HEAD IF YOU KEEP UP LIKE THAT! DO IT AGAIN!" Starfire shouted.

Robin had to suppress a smile. Batman sighed. "I'll send you the records that I have on her. I'll uh… see you around." He sent the data to the Tower's computer and then signed off.

That was about the time Beastboy staggered into the room and fell over. "Man, never mess with Starfire when she's cleaning."

Robin rolled his eyes and dusted his comrade off. "Are you alright?"

"I think I have the hardest head in the city." Beastboy commented, still with curlicues for eyes. "How did it go with the Dark Knight?"

"He sent me some information on Feralae. It seems that her mother was a superhero and that her mother, father, and best friend were all murdered by the Joker."

"No way! The Joker? I hope we NEVER have to go up against him. I'd battle Slade any day over the Joker." Beastboy shuddered, eyes returning to normal. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell the other Titans, but I won't tell Feralae that we know. I also found out that after the attack Feralae shared a hospital room with Raven, but neither of them seem to remember the incident."

"Cool, so they know each other… only they don't know each other?" Beastboy asked. "Weird."

"Yeah, I know." Starfire and Cyborg came in then.

"Beastboy stop fooling around." Cyborg told him. "If you don't want Feralae to stay in Terra's room then you'd better hurry up and finish…"

"You guys. Batman knows Feralae. He sent me some information on her." Robin told them. "It seems that her mother was a Super Hero named Wild Wing, and the Joker murdered her family to get to Wild Wing. Batman saved her, but Feralae had been injured in the battle. And this is where it REALLY get's interesting. She ended up sharing a hospital room with Raven for three months. The problem is that neither of them remember meeting each other. Batman told me to let them remember on their own. But I wanted to bring you all up to date. I'll tell Raven about her past later, but I won't mention that they met each other. You guys need to help me on this. They need to remember on their own."

Starfire nodded. Beastboy brightened. "Can't we even drop hints? It isn't REALLY helping them…"

"Not even a hint." Robin told him. "Just keep an eye on her okay?"

"Oh alright." Beastboy sighed.

"Concerning the fact that whenever something happens concerning Raven's memories and unconscious mind that somethingis very bad, shouldn't we warn her?" Asked Starfire.

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Robin told them.

"Besides you guys, I hate to be a party pooper, but is it even ethical to tell them about a past that they could find out for themselves?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, come on, would you want one of us to tell you about something that we don't remember? Wouldn't you rather find out yourself?"

"Okay you two have points." Beastboy said with a sigh. "I just hope we're making the right decision."

"Now, since it was Beastboy's idea to clean out an entire new room for our visitor…" Starfire happily raised the broom like a sword.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Beastboy cried as he ran out of the room.

Cyborg laughed as he sauntered out after them. Robin was left alone in the room. "Are we really doing the right thing?" He asked to nobody.


	4. In Tus Somnis latin, in your dreams

**Dragonchild **

_**Chapter 3**_

…_And you can't jump the track when the car's on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

Breathe 2 AM

Raven was keeping watch over the young traveler. Feralae had fallen asleep again. She was tossing and turning on the couch. "Feralae, what is in your head?" Raven wondered. She'd be surprised to know exactly what.

Feralae was dreaming again. She was reliving that last car ride. Feralae's mother never told her daughter exactly what she did to cross the Joker. So Feralae was amazed and a little scared when the Batmobile started chasing them. "What the Hell?" Feralae's father demanded. "What could Batman possibly want with us?"

Feralae's mother had a radio in the car, since she worked as an EMT by daylight. "Civilian calling Batmobile. Batmobile do you copy?"

"I do. Listen, you need to get out of there! Joker's put a bomb in the car! As soon as you accelerate it's set to go off!" Batman, for all the confidence ascribed to them, sounded near panic. Feralae figured that he'd had a bad night.

Duel shivered. "Feralae, I'm scared."

Feralae leaned over to give her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the lips. "It's going to be okay Duel, okay?"

The car was starting to speed up. "Batmobile! I've lost control of the car. It's accelerating steadily. The locks won't unlock to let us out either."

Feralae scrabbled at the lock. "Mine's open!" Feralae called.

"Listen Bat, my daughter is the only one who can get out. Take care of her!"

"But momma! Momma what about you?" Feralae, only thirteen at the time, was very attached to her mother.

"I'll be fine Feralae!" Feralae's mother reached over to undo Feralae's belt. "The locking mechanism that he had placed on our car isn't working on your side. I'm sorry, but this is the only way for Dragon Power to live on. You HAVE to go!"

The Batmobile had pulled up next to them now. Batman had the door open and somebody, probably Robin or Nightwing, had taken over driving. Feralae gulped, undid her belt, and opened the door. The car was going impossibly fast now. Feralae told Duel, "I love you! Please survive!"

"I will! I promise!" Feralae made the jump. Instantly strong hands caught her by the waist and tossed her across the car to the second seat. It was a new model, as opposed to the old one that couldn't carry more than one passenger. Feralae didn't know that of course, she was only a kid. Feralae's dragon Nidon arrowed after the car.

The cars were going impossibly fast now. The gauge read over a hundred miles an hour. Suddenly… BOOM! Feralae's mother's car exploded. The flames, broken glass, and metal got in through the open door, and while Batman and Nightwing were armored, Feralae wasn't.

The flames licked at her arms and the broken glass cut at her clothing and body. Feralae screamed. It was all over so fast! Then both cars crashed into a building. Feralae didn't wait for the two Heroes to let her out. She ran to the wrecked car, still burning. The pain was incredible, but her need to get to her mother and Duel was too much. It gave her strength.

"MOTHER!" Feralae screamed. "MOTHER! FATHER! DUEL!"

Feralae's father was already dead from the fire. Duel turned to Feralae weakly. "S…Sorry… koi…" And died. But Feralae's mother had made it, sort of. She was barely hanging on.

Feralae went to her mother, pulling off the car door, not caring how it burned and blistered her hands. "Mo… mother… please don't… don't go…" She whispered softly. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

Feralae's mother, Merika alias Wild Wing smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I could never be there for you Feralae… I knew that I couldn't survive the blast… You are the carrier of Dragon Power now… Take the necklace from my neck… Wear it in good health… this is the only way for Dragon Power to live on… Remember me with… with pride… for I am… I am…" Feralae's mother never told her daughter her secret. She died too soon. Feralae howled in misery, the burns and slashes never bothering her. She never tried to have the scars removed, though she tried her hardest to cover them up.

The medics arrived. They tried to bring her into the ambulance. Feralae screamed and kicked and yelled, trying in vain to get to her mother. "MOMMA! DADDY! DUEL! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! MOMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She howled into the merciless night.

Feralae woke with a start. She was in an unfamiliar bed. She could hear Raven and Robin talking outside. "That's what Batman said, that the Joker had rigged the car to blow up. Feralae was the only survivor. They took her to the hospital.

"She's got scars on her arms, burn scars on her hands as well." Raven told him. "I saw them when we moved her."

"According to the records that Batman sent me she's even been as far from here as Metropolis. She goes from city to city, stays with the local superhero for awhile, helps them with something, and then moves on." Robin explained.

"Considering her background I'm not surprised." Raven said with a sigh. "I'd be wandering too if I'd lost my family like that."

"But maybe she does not have to wander anymore." Starfire put in. "Maybe if we can give her something or someone to believe in, somebody to love and care for, she will stay with us."

Feralae's fingers twitched against the blankets.

"Maybe when she's recovered we can find out what her superpowers are." Suggested Beastboy. "I mean, if she's been able to hold her own helping somebody like Superman then she's got to have REALLY cool powers."

_If you only knew._ Feralae thought to herself. She hadn't stayed with Batman, even though he'd offered to take her in. And Feralae couldn't bear to stay in Gotham, so she had left on the next train. The next thing that Feralae remembered she was getting off the train in Metropolis, where her aunt and uncle owned a glass/blacksmith shop. She stayed with them for a year, training. She even met the local superhero at one point. It was close to Christmas at that point, and a cold, starry night.

Feralae remembered how surprised Superman had been when a girl flew by that he didn't even know. She'd had dragon wings briefly, but that was before she had mastered the trick of balancing between the Earth's magnetic field as the Chinese Dragons did in order to fly. It was easy when one learned how. But somehow she couldn't totally bring herself to join the fight against evil.

So every time a Super Hero invited her to join him or her she left, going on to the next city, performing, writing, getting published. Feralae would save the world and then move on. Something to believe in? Feralae hadn't had that since Goddess knew how long ago. Kami, or Fate, or Destiny, whoever it was, had a lonely life laid out for Feralae.

That was when Raven came in. "Hey, how are you feeling."

"Tired, but I was dreaming again."

"About what?" Raven asked gently.

"Memories. You were talking about them out there. I was dreaming about my Parent's death. I heard Starfire talking outside. You want to give me something to believe in? I haven't had that since my parent's died." Feralae said bitterly.

Raven placed a hand on Feralae's forehead. "I think your fever's gone down." She flushed slightly, then leaned down to kiss Feralae on the forehead. "Just rest okay? I think that's doing more for you than anything a doctor can do."

"At least I've stopped coughing." Feralae yawned. "But I don't want to dream the memory again."

Raven had shut the door behind her. "My mother used to say, 'sing and it will go away.'" Raven suggested. "If you absolutely PROMISE not to tell the others you heard me, I'll sing for you."

Nidon chirped from his nest in the blankets. Feralae nodded. "Okay."

"_Two AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake_

'_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake_

_I don't love him, winter just isn't my season…" _

Feralae felt herself becoming drowsy. She oddly trusted this Raven, with her pale skin, dark eyes and mysterious manner.

"_Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize _

_Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason"_

Feralae closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

"_Cause you can't jump the track when the cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table__  
No one can find the rewind button girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe, breathe, just breathe."_

Feralae was asleep by the time that Raven got to the second verse. And she began to dream.

Feralae had just finished her homework and her chores, including the sorting of cullet glass. The Cullet was where a glassmaker stored all the glass pieces that hadn't come out right. These were melted down and recycled into new glass. But before they could be melted down, cullet had to be sorted into colors, otherwise the pieces they were made into wouldn't come out right. It was now Feralae's favorite time of the day, when the sun went down it would be safe to train without being noticed by either Superman or Supergirl. Feralae had successfully hidden from them for a year, training in secret so that no Super Hero or Heroine would see her and try to enlist her to their cause.

Feralae scooped up the glass fife that her uncle had made for her to use in her spells, as well as the sword and pendant that Feralae had inherited from her mother. She donned her robes over her ordinary clothing and tied it with the cord that Feralae had woven herself. Nidon flew down from his perch in the rafters of the workshop and followed his partner out the door.

Once out Feralae played a tune as she walked, haunting, mournful, like the wind during a storm.

"Dragon of the Night Wind, Sairys!" It was pronounced Sai-ris. "Lord of Air, come to me Dragon Lord!"

A flash of yellow light and the Spirit Ball floated, pushing into Feralae from behind. The Dragon Mage felt her body respond to the presence in her mind by becoming light, nimble. "Welcome." Feralae whispered. "Ready for a night?"

Feralae looked at the setting sun. "Time to go!" She leapt into the air, balencing between the Earth itself and the magnetic field. Her flight was wobbly at first, but slowly evened out. She flew to the top of a building to watch the last of the sun go down over the Metropolis night.

It had been exactly one year since the Joker had murdered her parents. And Batman had still to tell her the reason why he'd gone after them in the first place. Maybe there was no answer. But Feralae sure had a lot of questions.

Feralae heard a soft tap behind her. She whirled, nearly falling. "So, what are you doing here?" The girl Feralae saw before her was about three years older than she was. Her hair was long and blonde and she had odd-looking blue eyes. But what REALLY identified her was her cape and half shirt that had a big red and yellow letter S on it.

Feralae groaned. While the sun was still up, Superman and his protégé could go wherever they pleased, including the tops of buildings. "Enjoying the sunset." Feralae replied at last.

"I don't blame ya'. This has to be the tallest building in metropolis." The girl replied, sitting down next to her.

Nidon, sensing his master's distress, hissed a warning. **_Nidon behave yourself!_** Feralae growled at him in dragon speak.

Nidon replied that if she distressed his master then he would certainly NOT behave himself.

**_She's just curious Nidon._** Feralae warned her counterpart.

Nidon replied that curiosity was what killed the Nemean Lion, and if Feralae wanted to keep her secret she'd better leave now.

"So, how long ago did you get here?" Supergirl asked.

"I came here from Gotham exactly a year ago actually." Feralae replied. "I'm staying with my aunt and uncle."

"And all that time Superman and I NEVER noticed you?" Demanded Supergirl.

"I didn't want you to notice me." Feralae replied. "I mostly train at night. That's probably why. You're Supergirl right? I've never gotten to see you and your… ah… mentor in action."

"That's me alright." Said Supergirl cheerfully.

"Listen, mostly I keep to myself, so can you not tell Superman that you saw me?" Feralae asked.

"Why not? A girl that can fly and keeps the company of dragons? How useful is that?"

"The correct term for people like me is a Dragon Mage." Feralae replied. "That's how I'm able to fly, it's nothing a well placed Air Dragon Spell can't accomplish. I can do others too, fire, water, earth, darkness and light. And that's not counting the Dragon Knights as well."

"The who?"

Feralae explained. "There are dragons that live in different landforms. The leaders of these dragons are called Dragon Knights. There are ones for storms and volcanoes and caves and forests and even ones for the planets and the zodiac." Feralae looked out blankly at the sunset. "Will you even be able to get down when the sun goes down?"

"Sure, I can still fly for a little while after the sun's gone down. Just long enough to get down and get somewhere safe to change back to my secret identity. Listen, are you going to be around later?"

"I won't be around. I have to train for a couple hours and then get home by ten tonight. And tomorrow afternoon I have to help my aunt and uncle in the shop." Feralae replied. "I'm one busy girl."

"At least give me your name. It doesn't have to be your real name."

Feralae thought for a moment. Every initiate in her family chose a different ritual name. Feralae spoke suddenly. "My ritual name is Dragonsinger. I guess that could be my fighting name as well, not that I intend to fight anybody." Feralae pulled out her fife again. She began to play a peaceful, serene tune. The glass made an incredibly delicate sound, much more haunting than a metal or plastic instruments.

Feralae waited and sure enough, a few minutes later she heard the whoosh of air. When she turned around Supergirl was gone.

Feralae woke up with a start, she didn't remember much of the time between the accident and arriving in Metropolis. She had started out on her own about a month after the incident. She traveled from city to city, assisting the local superheroes. All the time she gave the name of Dragonsinger.

Feralae to hear the wind still howling outside, the roars of the storm dragons as they frolicked in the gusts of wind, the lighting, the drenching water. Feralae called to them in dragonspeak. **Good evening brothers.**

**Good evening mage. You are well?**

**On the contrary, I've caught a fever. So I'm stuck inside and cannot join you. Give the Storm Knight my regards.**

**We will, it is a pleasure young mage. **

Raven was asleep in a chair nearby. Feralae took that opportunity to study her. She had a much moreslender frame than Starfire. The pale bluish tint to her skin made her look exotic and the look in her eyes when she was awake gave her a mysterious appeal. It would probably been easy to get Starfire to fall in love with her. But the more hyper of the two Lady Titans was a little much for Feralae. Feralae went for the dark and mysterious types more than she did the hyperactive and naïve. Thus Feralae found herself inevitably attracted to Raven.

_Gods, let me have her. I want her so bad…_

But the Gods and Dragons were silent. Feralae cursed and turned over in bed. She fell asleep, into another dream.


	5. Breakdown 1

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

**_Chapter 4_**

_And if you want me to come with you_

_Then that's alright with me_

'_Cause I've been oh so lonely_

_Loving someone is a better place to be_

A Better Place to Be, Harry Chapin

Feralae woke the next morning, feeling utterly refreshed. She had been dreaming, of a hospital bed, and a shadow that she couldn't see the face of, and lips she couldn't trace kissing hers. Something was wrong outside. Then she realized, it was the silence outside the tower that had woken her. "Raven, Raven wake up! The storm."

"It's just the eye of the storm." Raven said sleepily. "It will come back after an hour or so."

Feralae sighed as the Lady Titan yawned and stretched. "Raven, you said that I seemed familiar to you."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Do you know any way to bring the memory back?"

She paused, thinking for a moment. "I could go into your mind, into your memories, and look for what happened." Raven suggested. "But it would take total trust, you'd have no secrets, none."

Feralae gulped. "I… I trust you enough. Let's get to the bottom of this once and for all."

"Okay." Raven sat down next to her on the bed. Feralae scooted over for her to sit. Raven placed a gentle hand on Feralae's forehead and closed her eyes. Then she began to chant. This was nothing new. Feralae had managed to cast Dragon Spells by chanting before. Only this was in a language that Feralae had never heard before.

The world faded out around Feralae as she fell into a sleep of memory.

_Feralae was in the hospital. She had woken up from the surgery to repair her body and found Nidon nestled in the crook of her arm. And she had remembered her parents. Feralae growled when she remembered that it was the Joker who had planted the bomb in her parent's car. _

"_So, you're awake."_

_Feralae looked over and just about cried out in shock. Raven was there, with her leg in a cast. Her hood and costume were hanging on a hook near the door, along with Feralae's robes. Feralae sniffed back tears. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Raven." Raven replied. "You were out for a long time. What happened to you?"_

"_I got burned." Feralae replied. "And cut. My parents were killed when somebody put a bomb in our car." _

"_That's rough. Don't worry, the Batman will get whoever did it and send 'em to Arkham!"_

_Feralae wiped at her tears. "Or he'll kill him or her." Pointed out Feralae._

"_Naw, Batman never takes a life, even a criminal like the Joker or Two Face. It's in his records. Batman has caught a lot of crooks, but he never kills anybody." _

_Feralae sobbed. "Mom, and Dad, and Duel, all dead, the three people who meant the most to me in the world!" _

"_Shh! It's okay."_

Several months passed in an eyeblink, and now Raven was allowed to go home and Feralae would be packing up to go to her Aunt and Uncle's house. _"I… I know we won't get so see each other again." Raven said shyly as she pulled on her cape. _

"_Yeah… um… Raven?" The girl had come awfully close. _

"_hm?"_

_Feralae couldn't stand it. She pulled the future Titan into a long, passionate kiss. Raven responded, gently pinning Feralae against the wall. Her cape fell over them, like a blanket of night. Feralae kissed back, opening her mouth to the other. Their tongues twined in both joy and sadness. Panting, Feralae pulled back to get a breath, only to be kissed again, this time her hand boldly wandered the future Titan's frame. Feralae felt hands on her own body as well. Their mouths pulled apart, even if their bodies didn't._

"_I'm… I'm sorry that we won't see each other again." Feralae whispered. _

"_It's a small world for a Super Heroine. Maybe we will see each other again." Raven said with the faintest hint of a smile. "Until then."_

"_Definitely." _

_Together the future Titan and the Dragonsinger walked out, with an arm around each other's shoulders. Commissioner Gordon was waiting for Feralae. "There you are. I'm supposed to take you back to your house. Batman and Nightwing are waiting to see you off. And your belongings have already been packed and sent to your Aunt and Uncle's house in Metropolis."_

_Raven had fallen back. "Until our hands meet again." Raven said as Feralae got into the car.  
_

"_Ja ato, de!" Feralae called as the car pulled away. _

Feralae woke from the trance with a cry of shock. "No, fucking way." Feralae cried.

Raven shook her head, trying to shake off the power of a recovered memory. Finally, unable to stay upright she fell, right on top of Feralae. "That's… that's why you… you seemed so familiar." She shuddered.

Feralae wrapped her arms around the lady Titan. "You confused?"

"A little, but, I was never really attracted by any of the boys in my group." Said Raven with a small smile. "There were other Teen Titans before us. They searched us out one by one. Now it's our turn to search you out. Feralae, is this… is this bond we share enough to… to make you stay here? With me?"

Feralae looked out the window and saw an enormous shadow against the sun coming through the clouds. It was easily a thousand feet long, blue, with vestigial wings, clearly a dragon. Feralae knew that description, even if she had never seen the monster that answered to it.

It was Seiryuu, the King of all Dragons. The dragon coiled around the tower until it's one monstrous eye rolled outside of her window. Raven didn't see it, which suggested that Seiryuu had come as invisible as the wind that was his chariot. **Feralae, do not be sad. Your parents are safe, now it is time for you to be safe. Let them go! As you love life and the lives of those around you, let them go.**

Feralae smiled up at Raven, and she sang.

_"The little man, looked at the empty glass in his hand,_

_And he smiled a crooked grin, _

_He said, 'I guess I'm out of gin, and I know we both have been, so lonely _

_And if you want me to come with you, _

_Then that's alright with me, _

_Cause I know I'm going nowhere, and anywhere's a better place to be!"_

The Titan of Darkness's eyes widened, and Raven smiled for the first time in her LIFE. "Oh thank you! Thank the Goddess!"

Feralae looked outside for Seiryuu. But the dragon was gone. **I shall watch over you Dragonsinger, for now and for always. If you ever need me, use your mother's pendant and call.**

Feralae sat up, and her head didn't hurt. She didn't feel drowsy, and her nose wasn't stuffed up. "Hey, I think the fever went away."

"Good." Raven pulled Feralae into a kiss. Feralae flushed, feeling pleasure coursing through her at the touch of another. She remembered now. Right when Feralae had needed it most, Raven had been there to help her. And even when she had forgotten Feralae had felt like there was something that she'd left behind. That something had been Raven, who even then was being searched out to be a Teen Titan.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey you two! We have an hour before the storm comes back." Beastboy called. "If you want to go outside Raven now's the time."

"Beastboy I'll be out in a minute." Raven reached out to stroke Feralae's cheek. "Let's not mention this to the others."

"You've got that right. Although maybe mentioning that we knew each other and forgot would be okay."

"Sure it would." Raven replied. "Robin probably heard about it from the Bat. I mean he DID rescue you. I figure Batman would probably have kept tabs on you at some point."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised." Feralae chuckled.

"So Feralae, what's your Super Hero name going to be?" Raven asked.

"Well, a long time ago I identified myself to any fellow superhero as Dragonsinger. I wouldn't mind using that name again." Feralae told her. "But, YOU are to call me Feralae, unless we're in public."

"Alright, Feralae it is."

Feralae followed Raven out of the room. "Hey, look who's awake!" Cyborg said cheerfully.

"Hi you guys. Um… Raven invited me to stay." Feralae said shyly.

"So what's your Hero name going to be?" Asked Beastboy hopefully.

"Dragonsinger!" Feralae rolled the name around on her tongue.

"I did a memory probe with Feralae. It turns out that we met YEARS ago."

"Yeah, I heard from Batman, but he said that you two had to figure it out on your own. But you know, it's good that Feral… I mean Dragonsinger decided to join us. I mean, her mother was a Super Hero so…"

"WAIT A MINUTE?" Feralae said a word in Japanese that was NOT polite. "You said that my mother was a superhero?"

"Yes, Batman said that that's why the Joker went after her." Robin explained. "Batman gave me a rundown on your history. He said that your mother was a Super Heroine named Wild Wing."

"Then that's where my name comes from." Feralae said thoughtfully. "From Latin 'Fera' meaning wild and 'Alae' meaning wings. I remember at the end she tried to tell me that she was something… and she never even finished the sentence." Feralae sat down, trembling.

"Oh dear, perhaps your fever?" Starfire asked.

"No… no I'm fine… I guess the mystery is solved then." Feralae put her head in her hands.

"Now, we are going to try and get you a costume, besides your robes you'll need something to wear under it." Starfire tried to drag Feralae off.

Raven chuckled softly. "Somebody's being fussy."

"I think Starfire's enjoying being a mother hen." Said Robin as Starfire placed a concerned hand on Feralae's forehead.

Raven growled and calmly removed Starfire's hand from Feralae before sitting down next to her on the couch. "Feralae-san, o genki desu ka?"

"Hai…" Feralae sighed. "Hai."

"That's good." Raven sighed in relief. "So what's wrong?"

"I… when my parents died I… well… I don't exactly remember much of what happened for the months afterward." Feralae replied. "And I don't remember much of what life was like before then."

"I'll help you get your memories back." Raven almost smiled.

The other Titans gawked. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Raven?" Demanded Cyborg.

"I AM Raven, stop fooling." Raven growled. "But I knew Feralae WAY before I'd met any of you. And when you share a hospital room for fourteen weeks you tend to get kind of close to somebody."

Feralae nodded. "Raven even then you were kinda, standoffish."

"You have a penchant for understatement." Said Beastboy with a laugh.

Raven responded to this by getting up and walking out of the room. Feralae hung out for a little while before following her to the kitchen. Raven was sipping herbal tea and munching thoughtfully on a piece of toast.

Feralae'sapple greeneyes, Raven wanted to drown in them. She swallowed a bite and Feralae gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." Raven nodded. She reached out to kiss Feralae delicately on the lips. Feralae leaned into the kiss and Raven felt her body respond so strongly that she just about melted into Feralae's arms. This was NOT good. Something else was at work here, but who? Or what?

Raven pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly. She tried desperately to regain her self control, which was the only thing keeping her from pinning Feralae to the wall and ravaging her then and there.

"Finish your toast." Feralae said with a chuckle at Raven's dazed expression. "I need somebody to show me around, are you up for giving me the fifty cent tour?"

"Um… I'm not exactly feeling too well. Maybe you can get Beastboy or Starfire to do it." Raven finished off the last bite of her breakfast and walked out.

Feralae watched, clearly hurt.

Raven needed to clear her head, that meant meditation in a quiet dark room. Raven closed her eyes and focused, chanting her usual mantra. After about a half an hour Raven had regained control over her emotions. Now she had to try and think what it was that was dragging her over the edge. Clearly there was more to her new girlfriend than met the eye. Was it something to do with Dragon Power that was drawing her. That was when Raven heard the mental voice, **Look a little closer to home little one.** Raven grimaced. Her mother had called that voice a Deva, a spirit that watched over a person or place as long as they lived or existed. She said that not everybody had one, so a Deva was a creature to be cherished, patient and wise spirit guides.

Okay, she'd think a little closer to home then, Raven decided.

Then she remembered something she'd been taught a long time ago. "Oh no." Raven groaned. "This CAN'T be happening. No way. I'm WAY too young for something like that." If she were right, what was happening to her would leave her vaunted self-control in tatters.

Breaking out of her meditation Raven flopped on her bed and did something she hadn't done since she'd first come to the tower. Raven cried.


	6. Training

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

_I plead, "Mercy, mercy baby I do not know what this all means_

_It's been awhile since I've been stylin' in just my jacket and my jeans_

_It hurts to walk, it hurts to talk, it hurts to think about it, shout about it_

_Could I be sure without a doubt, that you could never live without…"_

"Mercy" Melissa Ethridge

Robin found Raven two hours later with her stereo blasting Melissa Ethridge, "Mercy." Raven was flopped face down on her bed, looking utterly miserable. "Whoever it is go the Hell away."

"I was going to tell you that we're heading out to run the obstacle course before we help with the cleanup crew." Robin told her. "If you're not feeling well…"

"I am and I'm not, Azarath issues, I'd rather not talk about it." Raven told him. "But I'd gladly come. I need to blow off some steam after that hurricane and being stuck inside all that time." She flicked the button on the stereo.

"Feralae thinks that the dragons that caused it will come back." Robin told her.

"That's the last thing we need."

Feralae was waiting on a rock near the water. "Seiryuu and his followers are on their way back. We have an hour at most." She said, without taking her eyes from the horizon. "We'd better get this over with."

Robin nodded. "I'd hate to see what they're like when they come back."

"Well it's not going to be pretty, I'll tell you that much." Feralae turned back to the Titans, who were watching her.

They led Feralae to the obstacle course. "One of us should run through it first, just to show Feralae how to do it." Suggested Starfire.

"I'll go." Raven volunteered.

Feralae watched, but the obstacle course was simpler than some of the strength training she'd done with Smogran, the Mountain Dragon Knight. As Raven ran the course, Feralae's mind was in two places. The first 'place' was in pulling in the energy of the water and rock of the island, as well as the energy of the air around her. She wasn't close enough to call on the Volcano Knight for some fire energy. But these three would work just fine for her.

The second 'place' was keeping an eye on Raven and figuring out how she was going to deal with each obstacle. For example, those iron clappers would be difficult to work with if she got stuck. Feralae would need Sairys, Dragon Lord of Air, for agility and possibly Grael, Dragon Lord of Earth for strength. Of course, the laser cannons would be child's play for her to evade. Maybe she could even show off her dragon's breath, although that would be definitely odd, and the energy required might be too much after the fever that she had gotten over.

"Your turn." Beastboy told her.

Feralae nodded and raised her hands to the sky. "Sairys! Lord of Air! Hasten to my call!"

A yellow ball of energy shot down from the sky like a shooting star and hit Feralae in the back, plunging into her body. Feralae's eyes changed from apple green to gold and slitted. Feralae crouched.

"GO!" Robin told her, hitting the stop watch.

Feralae leapt into the air, ducking and zipping around the metal clappers. Beyond that were metal vines, wires almost, that tried to trip her and grab her. Feralae got caught around the ankles. Feralae growled, straining against the restraint. She needed darkness power to short them out, and this was broad daylight! How was she going to… wait a minute… **Sorry Raven.** Feralae whispered mentally.

Raven jerked forward as Feralae grabbed the energy she needed. "Woah!" Raven cried, the shock on her system sent her reeling. Feralae channeled the energy she'd borrowed from Raven into the system running the vines. All of them shorted out and fell to the ground, powerless.

But another set of clappers caught her. **Grael! Come to my aid!** Feralae screamed in dragonspeak, a loud, piercing scream. Green energy shot from the rocks. Heart in mouth the titans watched as Feralae slowly, agonizingly, pushed the clappers apart. When she came back into view Raven's eyes widened and Starfire gasped in shock. Beastboy began to cheer.

Feralae had used the energy to form a crystal breastplate that covered from her shoulders to her thighs. Sticking out of the back of her armor were a pair of glittering crystal wings. Feralae dug into the metal of the clapper for a handhold with crystal, clawed gloves and used that purchase to shoot herself out of harm's way.

The laser cannons were next. Feralae shed the crystal armor and the Earth power. Her eyes turned gold again instead of the brown she used when she channeled Earth power as she dodged the laser cannons with such speed that you could barely track her.

"GO GO GO!" Beastboy was bouncing up and down as Feralae ducked and dodged.

Suddenly she reached the cannons and took a deep breath. Feralae pointed two fingers at the ground. Green light came up from the ground into her fingers. When Feralae breathed out she breathed a bright green fire that melted the titanium control box with controlled the laser cannons. Feralae kicked off the panel and accelerated, dodging the last few pitfalls to tag the target at the far end of the course.

"TIME!" Robin called, stopping the stopwatch he'd gotten from the equipment room. "Wow, one minute thirty seconds. That's not to bad."

Feralae flew back over and let go of Sairys' spirit. "Thank you Sairys! See you around!" She bid the dragon spirit.

There was a chattering noise from the tiny ball before it faded out. "How good or bad was my time?"

"Actually, only Starfire and Terra ever made it faster than you did." Robin said with a smile. "Good job."

"All that strength training with Smogran really paid off."

"Who?" Beastboy asked.

"Smogran is the Mountain Knight." Feralae explained. "He's got the third greatest physical strength of all the Dragon Royalty. Only the King and the Earth Lord are stronger. Anywho, it wasn't too hard. Only if I had kept Grael's armor it would have slowed me down. I'll bet that depending on what Element I'm using I would get different times."

"How the heck did you breathe fire?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, that was wild!" Cyborg gave Feralae a good-natured smack on the back. Feralae just about fell over. "Oops, sorry."

"It's called Dragonfire, and I shouldn't have used it. That's the fastest way for a dragon mage to burn out their energy." Feralae explained.

"Just… wow." Beastboy managed, gaping.

"Are you feeling all right friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little winded." She glared at Feralae. "Okay, why the hell did you drag energy from me?"

"SAY WHAT?" Demanded the other Titans.

"Uh, yeah, about that." Feralae said nervously. "Um… see, darkness energy can short out electronics, so I used darkness energy from Raven in order to short out the vines. Since it wasn't night time there was no other source."

"DON'T do that EVER again!" Raven snapped, stomping off.

"Raven! Raven wait!" Feralae called, running after her.

Raven stopped, but refused to turn around. "Feralae, if you mess with my energy you run the risk of hurting yourself, badly I might add. Find some other source of dark energy if you can, but don't use mine. I… I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Alright, I won't use your energy from now on. Sorry, we're… we're still friends right?"

Raven turned around, her face betraying nothing. "Yeah, we're still friends."

"Awww… that's so cute!" Said Starfire with a smirk. She poked Raven playfully on the cheek.

Raven grunted an unintelligible monosyllable. "Feralae, the way you handled the obstacle course was creative. You should be an artist, not a superhero." She gave Feralae a playful dig in the ribs.

"I AM an artist, by day at least. I train mostly at night. You should see me with a hammer and forge. I could keep going all night."

"You are a blacksmith?" Starfire asked, eyes round.

"My father taught me how to work metal when I was eight." Feralae explained. "When my cousin Kuchu was initiated in the family shrine I was the one who made his Dragon Pentacle. And my Uncle taught me how to blow, mold, and carve glass. You can't use the pipe for more than six months out of the year though, it hurts you lungs and heart." Feralae explained.

"Wow, I wish I could do that. On Tamaren women aren't encouraged to take up metal work, glass yes, wood, yes, weaving and sewing yes, but iron? It's just not considered a feminine art." Starfire's eyes widened. "What do you make?"

"I make swords, and instruments, but mostly sculptures and decorative metalwork. I can also make a flute out of glass, or a wine chalice. The things I use in my dragon rituals I make myself." The guys had gone back to the obstacle course by now. "That includes the dachi I use as a sword, my staff, my wand, the bottles that hold sacred water and consecrated sake, the bowls that I use for earth, salt, and gems, the incense holder, dagger, wine chalice and water chalice, the goddess, dragon, and spirit statues, the pentacle disk, as well as any drums or instruments. There's more of your energy in them if they're made by your own hands." Feralae explained.

"I took part in many rituals of my home planet when I was younger." Starfire sighed.

Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire was definitely developing a crush on Feralae, and that just made Raven annoyed. "Starfire, do you have a crush on her or something?" It was out of Raven's mouth before she could stop it.

"What is a crush?" Starfire asked.

"I mean are you falling in love with Feralae?" Raven demanded.

"What makes you think that?" The picture of innocence. On any other day Raven would have found this cute, but considering what was happening to her body Raven was instinctively annoyed that somebody was taking Feralae away from her.

"Never mind." Raven tried very hard not to punch her friend in the eye. Starfire didn't realize, truly meant well, but Raven's emotions had started to seesaw out of control again, especially concerning Feralae.

Robing managed to make it through the course and Cyborg took his place at the starting line. Raven watched for a few seconds, trying to blank out her emotions. It wasn't working.

Raven remembered when her mother had told her about the… the bonding that happened between mates. It was total, complete. If one died, so did the other, and the emotions from such a connection had only one resolution. Such a bond scared Raven out of her wits.

"You have not been well Raven. Perhaps you should go inside?" Starfire suggested.

"I'm fine… just… just…" Raven shook her head, trying to figure out how the Hell she would explain what was happening. Starfire was her FRIEND and she didn't want to keep secrets from her, same with the other Titans, but back on Azarath it wasn't exactly something that you shared. "You're right, maybe I should go inside."

"I'll go with you." Feralae said as she fell into step with Raven. Feralae followed Raven to the stone slab that Feralae had been standing on before. It was still a little damp, but the sun was warming the slab itself, and the water was coming off as steam. Still, one could see the clouds threatening on the horizon. "Raven if there's something wrong…" Feralae began the instant they were out of earshot.

"I'm fine." Raven stretched out on her back on the slab. "I'll be even better when this storm goes away for good."

"Speaking of storms, I'd better see what Grandma thinks about Seiryuu's presence here in San Francisco. Once the storm comes back we'll see if she knows shy Seiryuu's attacking everybody." Feralae stretched out next to Raven.

Raven looked over at her girlfriend, noting the delicate curves of her body, Feralae's slender waist, ad the long, red, silky hair that was splayed out across the rock. Feralae's round, innocent, apple green eyes only made her seem more exotic.

It happened before Raven could think. The Titan of Darkness pinned Feralae playfully to the rock. Feralae's eyes widened, but any protest that Ferale could manage was stifled by a long, passionate, almost desperate kiss. Her breath caught in her throat.

Growling softly Raven licked and nipped her way down Feralae's jaw and neck. Feralae panted softly, moaning from the pleasure and contact. Feralae dug her nails delicately into Raven's shoulder blades. It felt so good, she was completed with Raven by her side, she was warmed and…

Feralae wormed her way out of Raven's grip. "The others will see us. Let's go inside."

Raven shook her head, falling back onto the rock. "You go ahead. Sorry, I mean… I…" Raven let out an angry yell, picked up the nearest rock, and threw it into the waves.

Feralae saw her, felt her anguish. "Raven…"

"Go, for now."

"But…"

"JUST GO!" Raven growled.

Feralae nodded and sadly walked away. The other Titans hadn't heard her shout above the ocean noises and the machinery. Raven curled up, crying on the rock. Voice choked with tears, she sang, "_I want to fall in you, crawl in you, surrender all in you now, could I be sure in you, pure in you, finding a cure in you, now I plead, have mercy on me…_" Raven wanted comfort, but in order to keep it a secret there could be none. The pleas for mercy fell on the deaf ears of the sky.

Raven wished with all her might for guidance, wished for this scary thing that was happening to her mind and body to go away. **Embrace it.** The Deva again. Wouldn't it leave her to stew in misery. **I can if you wished me too, but you asked for guidance and I came to give it. Somebody told you a long time ago that you would become what you conceal. The quote may be out of context, but it is applicable. It would also help Feralae. If she or her ancestors came from Azarath as you believe they may have then you MUST conseder telling them. She would be in horrible trouble if she has the same powers and problems you do, and if those powers were to get out of control...** NO! Raven practically panicked. What would they think of her if she told the other Titans that she liked girls, particularly one girl? **At least tell Feralae what's happening to you. It's hurting her to be cared for, comforted one minute and shoved away the next. **That Raven could do. And there was one person she knew she could trust, no matter what.

"Raven." Robin came striding across the grass towards her "The storm is on it's way back. I think we should go... You've been CRYING?" Robin demanded, eyes round. This was very unlike the calm, stoical Raven that he knew.

"Like I said earlier, issues." Raven commented. "Do you think we could... you know... talk about them, privately I mean."

"Sure, come on inside." Robin blinked in surprise. "We'll talk over cocoa, okay?"

They made it inside. Raven sighed, closed and locked the door to the kitchen and sat down. She took a long sip of cocoa before saying. "When I was in the hospital with Feralae we fell in love."

"Then you're..."

"I'm not sure whether I'm a lesbian or bi or what, Robin. I'm pretty new to any kind of relationship, let alone one with a girl. But there's a... a complication. When two people from Azarath pair off, a bond forms. It starts with the first kiss and the bond develops, putting more and more pressure on the people involved. The two end up caught up in emotions that have only one resolution, sex. I'm not ready for it. I keep trying to resist the bond, and I can't stop it..." Raven fought back tears of shame.

Robin didn't know what to say. "Raven... I don't know what to say to you, except to hold on. Talk to Feralae, tell her what's going on and how you feel."

"You don't GET it Robin. The instincts I'm battling with will end up HURTING her if I let them take over. It's savage! Wild! And no matter what I do, I can't stop it! A look today, that's all it took to set me off, just looking OVER at her!" Raven burst into tears. "She's so gentle, so kind hearted, I don't want to hurt her!"

"Calm down Raven, take a deep breath and focus. Your self control has always been your strength, don't go psycho on me now." Robin told her.

Raven took a deep gulp of air, then another, forcing down the tears and panic. That was when Feralae came running. "Robin! The storm is back! And you should hear what the dragons are saying!" She was panting. "They're saying they want their treasure, they want vengeance on the thief who stole something from them! Seiryuu the Dragon King said to search every city!"

"But there's no treasure here!" Robin's eyes widened.

Raven closed her eyes. "Hang on, I'm searching the different Villain hideouts we know about." Everybody in HIVE was where they should be, cowering in fear from the storm. Gizmo was hiding in a warehouse on the water front. Slade was underground, totally safe and snug from the storm, but again, he was empty handed. Malchior was stuck in his book and Blackfire was still on Tamaren. None of the major villains they knew were out of place. "Nobody's got anything suspicious, although Gizmo is hanging too close to the tower for my liking."

"We'll take care of him once the storms over." Robin assured her. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Feralae sighed. "I think we should go to the source, appeasing the dragons should be our first priority. If we find their missing treasure and return it to them they'll stop making storms. Maybe you haven't tuned into the Weather Channel lately but there are other storms forming, one over the Caribbean, one over the Indian Ocean. Huracan is the Hurricane Knight, and his home is in the Caribbean, if you have some way to get us there we might be able to get him to stop forming the one there. The regional Dragons of India are the Nagas, we might be able to get some information about the storm forming there."

"We don't have that many people, and it's no good if Gizmo breaks in and steals something while we're gone." Robin pointed out. "He's not as bad as say, Slade for example, and he can be REALLY stupid at times, but he can cause a ton of mischief with our equipment while we're gone. So we take care of him first as soon as the storm passes. Meanwhile, have you started working on your costume?"

"Definitely!" Feralae grinned. "I know exactly how I want it to look. And the design is a direct reference to Japanese Myth." Feralae flipped open a small sketchbook. The pages had been colored in with colored pencils. "See, the leotard underneath the robes has a white Chinese Dragon on it. A white dragon is the husband of the Goddess of Music, and I AM Dragonsinger." She flipped a page. "And the cloak has my family's symbol on it, a Dragon and a Phoenix entwined. I'm going to change the belt from the one that I normally wear, but that's going to take time, a forge, and some other special materials."

Robin frowned at the page. "This looks a lot like Raven's costume."

"I did it that way on purpose. Raven and I know each other from back before we were Titans, but we're way different in personality, so aside from the dragon symbols and the phoenix on it the coloring is exactly the opposite of hers. What's blue is black, what's black is blue. Until I can get access to a forge I'm going to use the belt that I wear with my robes."

"It's actually a very good design, how do you do something like this?" Robin asked.

"My dad said that you should plan three times, measure twice, and cut once. It saves material. So I have sketches of every project that I've ever done. After awhile I got pretty good at drawing, people too, not just objects!" Feralae said with a grin. "I'll see you later Raven, my room okay?"

"I can go now, but how about the living room instead." Raven suggested. Maybe if she was in a public place she wouldn't be tempted to drown in those apple colored eyes, or to ravage their owner.

"Okee, let me get my stuff."

Fifteen minutes later the other Titans gathered around Feralae to watch her embroider her costume. The dragon's body was slowly marching up the leotard. The newest Titan had drawn out the outline for the dragon in chalk. Her stitches were tight, almost as flat as if she'd painted the design on the leotard.

"WOOOOOOWWW!" Beastboy gawked as he looked over her shoulder. "You're going to make your costume from SCRATCH?"

"I'm capable of it. Besides, when making ritual garb you're supposed to make everything yourself. It has more of your energy in it when you do." Feralae explained.

"But fighting crime isn't a ritual." Beastboy said, puzzled by her attitude towards all of this.

"Isn't it? When you participate in a ritual, you dress in fancy clothes, you don what can be considered an alternate personality that gives you power, and you cast a spell that's supposed to bring good in some way. When you dress up to go fight crime, you dress in an often colorful costume, you take on a TAG name that gives you the power of anonymity, and your actions are geared towards bringing good." Feralae pointed out. "Both require a magic of sorts, both require special gear and special training. No, to me fighting crime is just another sort of ritual."

"To each his own." Beastboy said with a grin. "Hey, maybe afterwards you can play Pikmin 2 with me! I can't figure out this one puzzle and it's really annoying."

Starfire growled at him. "Are games on video all you think about?"

"Sometimes, I also think about food." Beastboy teased, sticking his tongue out at Starfire.

"Beastboy, you are trying my limits! Can't you at least show any interest in Feralae's work? When I had my costume made I went to a Tailor! I don't have the Talent to make one myself! How can you not admire what she is doing?"

"Easy, by munching cookies and playing Pokemon Coliseum." Beastboy replied, biting into a chocolate chip cookie before turning back to his game.

"You and your Pokey monsters and their coliseum!" Starfire flounced out of the room.

"Is she gone?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes, she's gone." Feralae scooped up a couple cookies for herself before going back to her sewing. "Did you get her angry on purpose?"

"Yeah, sorta, Starfire is a little much for me. And I still haven't exactly forgiven her for hitting me in the head with a broom while we were cleaning out your room."

"She hit you in the head with a broom?" Feralae asked, eyes round.

"Yeah, and it kinda hurt." Beastboy said with a chuckle. "It was funny, but it wasn't, you know? I mean, I have a good appreciation of humor, but that went a little over the line."

"I didn't know you could hold a grudge." Raven commented. "Yeay Beastboy." She said with absolutely no tone in her voice.

"I AM human Ice Queen!" Beastboy growled. "Even if I DO turn into Animals on occasion."

"Relax, I'm not angry at you. I just haven't had a nice few days." Raven told him. She sat down on the couch. "Feralae, you're actually pretty good. I'll bet you could mend rips in my costume if it got beaten up."

"Yeah." Feralae snapped a thread with her teeth and tied it off before putting another thread on the needle. "You need a mend now?" She asked, tying the knot in place before starting over again.

"Not now, I mean if it ever happened." Raven replied.

"Oh. So Beastboy, whatcha playing?"

"Pokemon Coliseum!" Beastboy replied with an impish grin.

"Cool. I never got my hands on one. I had to trade with my friend Aneko for all the pokemon you can only get in Coliseum."

"What's so cool about pokemon?" Raven asked.

"Try it and see!" Beastboy's grin was daring her to try it.

"No thanks. You tell me."

"Oh come on! I'll bet you'd LIKE it!"

"No I said!" Raven growled.

"Oh fine, a Mount Battle Challenge is hard enough without somebody messing it up."

Reverse psychology made another triumph because Raven got off the couch and snatched the controller from the littlest Titan.

"Ack! Be careful with that!" Beastboy cried.

"Okay, Feralae, walk me through this." Raven said as she sat down, ignoring Beastboy's protests.

"Sure thing. That's a normal pokemon the enemy's using, so you begin with a fighting pokemon. And then you…"


	7. Welcome to Hell

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: I have a short story that's original named Dragonchild as well. I own the poem used below and I am using it for Dragonchild. If you want to use it then you need to ask me.

My favorite TT villains…

Gizmo

Blackfire

Slade

And I'm making up my own Villain, just for the Helluvit!

* * *

_Rapture!_

_Listen to my song_

_For we are one_

_Body, hear, mind, voice_

_Where human body and dragon soul meet_

_Comes a power unmeasurable_

_Comes a joy unfathomable_

_Rapture!_

"Rapture", from my short story _Dragonchild_

**_Chapter 6_**

Feralae woke that night to a shift in the howling winds outside. They slowed down for a moment. "Raven." She whispered. "Hear that shift?"

"Where?" Raven asked sleepily. She had snuck into Feralae's room that night as a Raven and curled up in bed with her girlfriend.

"The wind, it's different!" Feralae whispered. "The dragons, they're upset. Come on, a look out the living room window wouldn't hurt."

Nodding, Raven and Feralae got up and padded down the hallway to the livingroom. Sure enough Feralae could see the Dragons streaming one after another. They would duck to the sea, scoop up some seawater in their mouths, and fly off into the distance. On the hill far distant one could see an orange glow.

"Holy shit." Raven swore. "I can see them! They're here physically now!"

"Where are they bringing the water? That looks like a fire!" Feralae pointed out.

"Wait a second." Raven cast her mind around. "Oh Holy Hell, that's H.I.V.E. academy that's on fire!"

"How can you have a fire in a hurricane?" Feralae wondered. "And what's Hive academy?"

"H.I.V.E. academy is a boarding school that trains Super Villains. I don't know how it's on fire with all this rain, maybe the dragons know something." Raven suggested. "It could be an electrical fire. Or it could be arson. A gas fire would be hard to put out unless you had special chemicals."

Feralae nodded. "Should we tell the others?"

"Yes, lets." Raven agreed. "I'll get Starfire and Beastboy. You get Robin and Cyborg."

Feralae nodded and headed in the opposite direction as Raven. Robin's door was closest. "Robin wake up!" Feralae pounded on the door. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" He called from inside.

"There's a fire at H.I.V.E. Academy! Get UP!"

"I'm coming!"

"You can see it from the living room!" Feralae told him. "Raven told me to get you and Cyborg. She went to get Starfire and Beastboy."

Feralae continued to Cyborg's room. "Cyborg!" Feralae called, knocking on the door. "Wake up! There's a fire at H.I.V.E.!"

"How the Hell could there be a fire in a hurricane?"

"I don't know! But the orange glow coming from the building couldn't be anything else! Maybe they did an evil experiment and it exploded or something! I don't know!" Feralae replied. "But I think you want to see this!"

Cyborg came out fully dressed and the two of them ran to the living room. "Holy…" He said a word that was NOT polite when Cyborg saw the dragons forming a line in the horizon. Seiryuu was zipping up and down the line of dragons, chirping and rumbling and trilling encouragement. Then he spiraled around and around the line and still he didn't seem to diminish in size.

"Hang on." Feralae said as Seiryuu zipped past the window. "I'll get details from the dragons." She closed her eyes. Then her eyes glowed a green so deep they were almost black. "I'm getting a picture from the dragons. There's a dark monster, a sort of shadow that's covering the school itself and fueling the fire. That's a magical fire! The dragons are charging the water they scoop up with energy to combat the flames! They've got the students out, but in the middle of it, with some sort of dark aura, there's a masked figure. There's a monster near her. The monster looks kind of like a human with wings, all made out of shadows! The girl looks like she's about eighteen or nineteen. She's got a wiccan's robes on, so she might be a witch. The girl also has a fox-like noh mask on, so I can't see her face. Man, she's going to get karma big time for this. And there's a man that I don't recognize near the shadow. It's like his figure's been blanked out, invisible maybe. He's got a metal face that's in two colors and his body is covered in metal! He's got control over fire and he's trying to restart it, but the dragons are dousing the school now, it has magical protection from fire spells now. The dragons have almost put out the fire. It's stuck in embers. That's it! That's it! They've got it!" The glow faded.

"They've put out the fire." Feralae pointed out the window to where the fire was now gone from the horizon. "But our arsonists took out about half of the school, maybe two thirds of it." There was a long pause, as if both the room and the storm had held it's breath.

Then the dragons turned invisible again and the tower was rocked with the sonic booms of their passage. Seiryuu hovered over the tower and trilled to Feralae. **We need to move on tomorrow morning. Two of our thieves have left. However, the arsonist who destroyed the Hive has taken refuge under the city. Find him and then meet us in Kyoto!**

Feralae nodded. "We will! Good luck finding your treasure Seiryuu!" She called. Then she told Robin. "Seiryuu says that two of his thieves have gone on to Kyoto by now. But he also says that the Arsonist has taken refuge in the city somewhere. Seiryuu specified under…"

Robin nodded. "We'll start looking in the morning. Seiryuu's clue points underground."

Feralae couldn't sleep that night. True, they were villains, but that didn't mean they should be burned to death like that. Added to that, it was bad karma to burn down ANY building with magic. Clearly whoever it was hadn't heard of the three-fold rule, "Whatever you do comes back at you, three times three times three."

Raven had gone back to her room, so Feralae didn't have anybody to talk to. The storm died away, the dragons had either moved the storm to a different location or they'd let it burn out. The clock ticked on, 2 am, 3 am, 4 am. Finally, at 4:30 am Feralae could take it no more. She got up, showered, and dressed in ritual garb, including the leotard she'd finished embroidering the day before. At 5 am she walked out to the kitchen and started making pancakes. Raven found her frying bacon ad 5:30 in the morning. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." Feralae replied. Raven wrapped her arms around Feralae's waist and Feralae leaned over to kiss her.

Raven flushed and pulled back before sitting up on a stool. "I didn't know you cooked." She refused to look Feralae in the eye.

"Raven what is with you?" Feralae asked suddenly. "Every time I try to kiss you you turn away. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, not at all love." Raven told her. "It's just… well… it's stupid, but on Azarath, where I'm from, sometimes our instincts get out of control."

"And yours is getting out of control around me?" Feralae asked.

"Basically. I… I don't want to hurt you." Raven said, looking at the floor. Her face was flushed.

Feralae set down the pan and went over to Raven. She turned Raven's chin up to face her. "Socrates once said that you can't hurt a good person. And I am more than good." She said as she kissed Raven soundly on the lips.

The sensation, the emotions running high, were so heady that at first they didn't hear Starfire coming down the hallway, her nose telling her that something yummy was being made, and her stomach telling her that she'd better get food soon as it rumbled. Feralae heard the footfalls, pulled back, and managed to scrabble back over to the stove by the time Starfire came in. "Hungry…" She mumbled as her stomach rumbled audibly.

"The bacon is almost finished."

"I'm surprised Starfire." Raven said with a chuckle. "Normally it's Beastboy and Cyborg who have an appetite that big."

"Just give me food, and if you have some cough-ey I wouldn't mind some of that too." Starfire replied.

Cyborg came in about fifteen minutes later, about the time the coffee was finished brewing. "I smell something yummy!" His stomach was rumbling louder than Starfire's had been. "Come on, can't you give me something yummy? Like, now?"

"I just started on the second batch of bacon. Pancakes are coming, but I don't think you want to eat either of them raw." Feralae told him with a laugh.

Cyborg looked towards the door. "Really? How are they getting here? By boat? By plane?"

"Ha, ha, ha." Raven rolled her eyes.

Feralae laughed. "They're getting here by way of the frying pan and the spatula! In the meantime eat some fruit to keep your stomach busy!"

"YAHOO!" Cyborg cried. "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!"

Feralae was laughing fit to burst. "Sit! Sit!"

Raven growled and stepped on his toe. "Settle down, jeesh, are your legs hollow or something?"

Robin came in next. "I thought I smelled…"

"My turn to make breakfast today fearless leader." Feralae told him. "Sit down and enjoy."

Funnily enough it was Beastboy who came in last. "Is there any left?"

"Here." Feralae told him, setting a plate down at his place. Feralae was the last to eat, but Raven even kicked Beastboy under the table to keep him from eating Feralae's share pancakes. Feralae munched the baconcrunchy meat and sighed. "I couldn't sleep last night. Could any of you?"

"Me neither." Robin admitted. "I mean, come on, this is H.I.V.E. we're talking about. We might even get attacked if we try to get up there."

"And then we have to get Gizmo out of that warehouse." Raven pointed out. "Who was the one who was afraid he'd sneak in and mess up our equipment?"

"Good point." Robin agreed. "Okay, we check out the harbor first, see what Gizmo is up to, then we go up the hill to H.I.V.E. and make sure that everybody's alright."

The others nodded acknowledgement.

7 am on the button and the six of them were outside the warehouse where Raven had located Gizmo. "Should we knock?" Asked Feralae.

Starfire knocked. Raven rolled her eyes. Feralae chuckled. "I was joking Starfire."

"Oops, sorry."

"Cyborg, can you get it open?" Robin asked.

"Can I? Oh please!" Cyborg said as he stuck his fingers into the crack between the doors and shoved. It took a lot of effort, it was almost as if the dragons had rusted the doors shut while they were at it. Robin poked his head inside and then silently motioned the others forward.

Almost as soon as they were inside a young sounding voice shouted. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Gizmo! We came to make sure you weren't up to anything." Starfire pointed out.

"I'm not! But you'd better get out of here before the monster comes back!" Robin motioned the others forward again and Feralae followed the sound to a patch of curtains and old sacks folded into a bed.

Gizmo was TINY! He had to be about two feet tall, but he hovered on some kind of hovercraft and could reach about any height that way. And he had all kinds of odd instruments attached to the hovercraft and his own body. His eyes weren't white with black pupils, just the reverse in fact. He looked kind of cute actually.

Currently the villain in training was hiding under a blanket that he'd found somewhere with the blanket over his head. He was shaking. "You guys have no idea what kind of a fright you gave me! I thought the monster was coming back!"

"What sort of monster?" Raven asked patiently.

"It was all shadow! It looked like a man made out of shadows and given wings! Big black feathery wings!" Gizmo shuddered. "You really want to stay away from it!"

"Are you aware that a creature answering that description attempted to burn down H.I.V.E. academy last night?" Feralae asked coolly.

"SAY WHAT?" Gizmo looked about to hyperventilate. "Oh my God! Is everybody alright?"

"As far as I know. We were on our way to investigate the arson when we remembered that you were stuck in here." Robin pointed out. "If you're so afraid you're welcome to leave."

"You're actually going to hunt down this creature?" Gizmo whistled. "Alright, it's been going in and out of that wall. There's a false wall behind those barrels. If you REALLY have a death wish go ahead!" Gizmo said before ducking under the covers. "And be careful. I booby trapped the warehouse when I found out the monster was here."

Feralae laughed. "Not funny." Gizmo growled. "I thought that thing was going to take my head off. The only things solid on it were it's wings, it's claws, and it's teeth!"

"Sounds like an astral being." Feralae told Robin as they started tapping at the false wall, looking for a way in. "A very powerful one."

"Trigon?" Raven wondered. "I mean, we think he's gone, but he might not be…"

"I hope not." Replied Beastboy. "We haven't even gotten rid of Slade yet."

"Who and who?"

"Trigon the terrible is my father and you DON'T want to meet Slade. He keeps trying to get us under his control." Raven said. "Here, I think I've found it." She pressed a panel behind the barrels.

There was a rumbling noise as the panel slid aside, revealing a stairway with a blast of hot air. "Oh yeah, this stinks of Slade." Beastboy shuddered.

"Ready everybody?" Asked Robin.

Grimly, the other Titans nodded.

"Welcome to Hell." Feralae muttered. For once she wasn't joking.


	8. Battle with Slade and the Search for Clu...

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

**_Chapter 7_**

"_Welcome to Hell"_

_She said, and with that_

_The Dragonchild descended_

_Into Mother Earth and back_

_But in the mother also lies_

_Hope, and help, and love_

_One dies and is reborn_

_Through the Dragon's mouth_

"Ballad of the Dragonchild" foretold by Himiko the 1st

The stairs seemed to be endless, and it got hotter as Feralae and the Teen Titans descended into the Earth. After Cyborg calculated that they had descended a mile into the earth they began to see jets of volcanic gases and empty lava tubes. Then the stairs ended. "Welcome Titans." Said a voice of liquid evil.

Feralae found herself facing her magical arson. Half his face was black, half was red, his whole body was covered in armor. You couldn't see his face or his nose, just his eyes. And there was a red birthmark on his face between his eyes.

"Slade." Robin growled. His tone was filled with hatred.

"My, my how surprised you seem. Who else would dwell underground. No other villain you know, nor would any one else have a hideout so warm." Slade was advancing towards the Titans, a peculiar chain held in his hand. Feralae noticed it and shook.

"Where did you get that chain?" Feralae asked, pale. It was not the villain who was making her afraid, because if that artifact where what she thought it was, things were about to get even worse than the other Titans could imagine.

"Well, a new addition to the Team." Slade's tone dripped with malice. He radiated negative energy and Feralae was terrified. "What's your name child?"

Feralae gulped. "My name is Dragonsinger, of the Dragon Clan, and if you have taken that chain from our shrine, then you have violated our home!" Feralae growled, drawing her sword.

"A piece of jewelry she worries about." Beastboy rolled his eyes. "At a time like this."

Feralae shook her head. "It's what that chain can do that frightens me." Feralae shuddered. "It's the necklace of invisibility. It makes it's keeper invisible. It BELONGS in the Dragon Clan's home shrine." Feralae shuddered. "Tell me where you got it monster! There were three people at that fire last night. Tell me where the other two went!"

Slade chuckled. "I'm not telling you anything Titan." That last word was sneered. "And if you want that chain you'll have to fight me for it."

Feralae growled, drawing her dragon sword and fell into a combat crouch. "Bring it on."

"Feralae we NEED to get out of here." Robin told her. "We need to get up to HIVE and look for clues."

"We also NEED to get that chain. Robin do you even know the damage he could do with it?" Feralae argued.

That was when Slade disappeared. "Oh no." Starfire cried. "He disappeared!"

"I told you! He's invisible! We're completely open!" Feralae growled, a note of panic in her voice. She began to slowly turn in a circle. "This must be why Seiryuu was so insistent about searching the harbor area. He could sense Slade underground, but he couldn't get in! And because Gizmo was here, and wasn't involved, he couldn't knock down the building!"

"RIGHT!" Slade shouted as he punched Feralae in the stomach. As she flew backwards Feralae snatched for the chain. Feralae caught it and fell over. Slade walked over to her, slowly, menacingly. Feralae was coughing to get air into her lungs and trying to keep as tight a grip on the necklace as possible.

Slade stepped on the hand that clutched the chain, grinding Feralae's hand into the ground, brutally.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Raven cried, diving on him. She blasted Slade with everything she had and the blasts just bounced off of him. Starfire attacked and was rebuffed in a similar manner. Beastboy became a tiger and zipped in and out, trying to slash between the joints of his armor. No luck. It was like he wasn't even there. Robin tried too, trying to pull Slade off of Feralae.

"Cyborg! Help!" Robin cried.

Cyborg grabbed Slade's foot and hauled back with all his might.

Feralae pulled back and got the necklace around her neck. Instantly she disappeared. "Let me at him boys and girls! Naelyon! Sparkling river blast!" A blast of icy cold river water sprang towards Slade.

The villain shook himself off. "Damn, not strong enough!" Feralae swore.

"I'm way out of your league." Slade said with a smirk. "Too bad for you, but you die now, before you can become a threat."

Feralae poked him. "If you can catch me creepo! Don't forget who's invisible around here!"

Slade snatched at the air where Feralae had been. Feralae jumped up, bounced off the wall, and landed on Slade's shoulders. "Got you!" She jumped out of the way of the next blow and turned the jump into a kick. "Dragon kick!"

A dent seemed to magically appear in Slade's armor.

Now the other Titans were joining in the battle. Cyborg grappled with him while Starfire and Raven hurled blast after blast of energy at him. Robin managed to get in a couple of punches, but his attacks were practically useless against Slade. Beastboy had become an ape and was wielding punches almost as powerful as Cyborg's.

The villain seemed to not be phased. Feralae pulled off the necklace, shoved it in her pocket and called. "IN YOUR CAVERNOUS FIRE FILLED HALL, ECHOES THE NAME THAT I NOW CALL! FAFNIR! COME TO MY AID!"

Feralae's hand became covered in fire as she launched a punch at Slade. "Fire won't harm me!" Slade shouted as he broke free and lunged for Feralae. The two of them collided.

"I know it won't!" Feralae said as she ducked out of the way of a vicious right hook. "But look at your armor where I struck it."

Slade rubbed his shoulder where Feralae had hit him. Sure enough, there was a dent where the dragonfire had melted through Slade's armor. "You little brat!"

"So I'm a brat, but you're a villain, and it's my job to make sure you don't hurt anybody." Feralae replied.

"GIVE me that NECKLACE!" Slade shouted as he ducked after Feralae.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Feralae replied. She blocked the next punch and kicked out, catching the villain in the belly.

Feralae felt her body filling with power as her indignation for somebody violating the family shrine grew. Her lean frame began to glow with power. Feralae focused on her punches and kicks, coldly calculating where to hit.

"We're not doing anything to him except a dent!" Starfire was saying. "What do we do Robin?"

"When I say go, we retreat back up the stairs."

Not doing anything? But… Feralae took the moment to look her opponent up and down. Starfire was right. Aside from denting Slade's armor they were doing nothing. It was time to retreat and live to fight another day.

"NOW!" Robin cried.

Feralae broke off her attack and ran. She pounded up the stairs with Slade's yell of rage and hatred following her like a shock wave. They made it to the entrance and the door slammed shut behind them, followed by a yell of surprise and fear from Gizmo. "It's just… us…" Feralae panted.

"You nearly made me die of fright!" Gizmo cried. "Did you get the monster?"

"No, and I'd suggest we get out of here before Slade comes after us." Robin told him. "I think your teachers will be looking for you."

"Right! See you!" Gizmo hurried out. Feralae turned to the others. "I managed to hang onto the necklace of invisibility." She held it up. "I'll explain about it as we go."

"Please do." Robin told her courteously as they left the warehouse and started up the hill.

"It would start with the beginnings of our clan, a looooong time ago. The beginnings of the Dragon Clan are shrouded in mystery. Our earliest records of Dragon Clan members say that we appeared about six hundred years ago. At that time, we looked very different from a normal human. The Japanese who found us thought we were Gods. To this day our hair still has traces of Dragon Purple in it. Our skin is normally very pale, the only reason why mine isn't is because I have a regular date with a tanning booth and the community pool.

"We were quickly taken in by the Dragon Cult, the Shrine of the Dragon God Seiryuu. In those days the dragons of China and Japan had not abandoned their countries for the Astral Realm. Seiryuu and the other three Gods of the Compass each had a treasure…

"There are other Gods like Seiryuu?" Starfire asked, eyes round.

Feralae nodded. "There are four Gods that the Japanese believe ruled the directions of the compass. The Dragon, Seiryuu ruled the East, storms and rivers, and was a symbol of the emperor. The Phoenix, Suzaku, ruled the South, fire, and lakes, and was a symbol of the empress. The Tiger, Byakko ruled the West, wind, snow and mountains, and was said not to get along with Seiryuu. And Genbu the Turtle ruled the north, forests, and the elements of Earth and Wood, Genbu was said to be the youngest of the four."

"Anyway a Kami named Fudo Myo tried to steal the treasures from the four Gods. Eventually the Clan Leader and his Wife defeated Fudo Myo and returned the treasures to the Four Gods. The four of them considered, and agreed upon, entrusting the treasures to the Dragon Clan.

"Meanwhile, in Europe, dragons were being hunted down and slain by the thousands. The dragons themselves, and the Kami and all other Astral beings convened in a meeting. It was decided that all dragons would retreat to the Astral plane. Seiryuu helped the Dragon Clan by setting up the shrine that is our ancestral home today, as well as introducing the Clan to the Dragon Lords and Dragon Knights. That way, if we ever needed some help, all we had to do was call.

"The Astral plane gave the Dragons powers they never knew they had. They trained with the Dragon Clan in secret to perfect these powers, Dragon Power they called it. The power was to take in energy from the elements around the Dragon Mage and change it into attack energy.

"The rest you know. We've lived in Japan since then and spread across the globe. Generations of Dragon Mages have come before us and generations will come after. Always we seek out the Dragons and other Astral beings, but as partners, not as a master and slave, or craftsman and tool." Feralae finished her story as they made it up the hill into town.

Raven's cynical mind was able to fill in the gaps in Feralae's story. Colonists come from Azarath to Earth. Their powers cause them to be seen as Gods, Kami as Feralae called them. And the rest is history. _And this is why I end up swooning head over heels for Feralae, why I can't even control my emotions any more. But… six hundred years ago? That would be incredible. I mean, come on, six hundred years diluted and Feralae's still got some of the genetic traits of a person from Azarath. Still part demon. _

"So why does your cloak have a dragon AND a phoenix on it?" Asked Beastboy.

"It's a symbol of duality." Feralae replied. "The dragon is male, the phoenix is female. They represent the God and the Goddess."

"Oh."

"Hey, look at all the Villains walking around." Cyborg pointed them out for the first time. "They can't all be H.I.V.E. students!"

"No, I suspect some of them are out here to help the H.I.V.E. students and teachers." Robin told him.

Feralae nodded. Her stomach growled. "I'm going to get some food. Can I get anyone anything?"

"You're hungry already?" Raven asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Dragon Magic, I mean MAJOR Dragon Magic makes me hungry." Feralae admitted. "I'll be back in about five." She ducked into a bakery.

Feralae could hear the conversation of some of the H.I.V.E. students. "That woman, there seemed to be something familiar about her." One of them was saying. "And I'm telling you, her hand was as gold as the sun."

"Starfire maybe? I mean, come on, the Titans might be involved. Somebody must have pissed them off."

"Actually." Feralae stated dryly. "We were in the tower. All of us were present. If you want to point fingers, look elsewhere." She walked up to the counter. "Do you have a sourdough roll? I don't think I could eat a whole loaf."

"Sure thing." Feralae paid and heard the excited whispers of the Hive students.

"Who IS she?"

Feralae laughed, then sighed. "I heard a very disturbing conversation. One of the students saw the arm of our masked Lady Thief. They described it as 'gold as the sun.' Somebody was ready to point a finger at Starfire. I told them that we were in the Tower all night long and to not point fingers where there's no evidence."

"Like they'll believe one of us." Raven rolled her eyes. "We're the enemy."

Feralae dug through the bag of stuff that she'd bought and pulled out the sourdough roll. She took a big bite. "Oh fucking well. I can't stand people saying bad things about my friends. If they had blamed you I would have done the same thing."

"Thanks." Raven sighed. Her stomach rumbled. "Is there anything in there to share?"

"You don't mind sourdough?"

"Hello, I live in San Francisco. We're famous for sourdough." Feralae offered her the bag. "Thanks."

"Let's get going." Robin told them as the Titans started up the hill.

The ruins of H.I.V.E. were abuzz with villains of all shapes and sizes, digging through the rubble, putting up shelters for the students, and trying to save what was left of the school's equipment and supplies. It wasn't JUST the H.I.V.E. students or teachers. Raven knew this because Kitten and Killer Moth were there, along with Mumbo and several others that had absolutely NO connection to the school. Gizmo was there as well, helping to put together some kind of machine. "OY! Gizmo!" Feralae strode over.

"You again." Gizmo didn't look up from where he grimly worked a wrench.

"Can you tell us who the Headmaster is?"

"Headmistress. Her name is Citrine! She's over there." Gizmo pointed, then grunted with the effort he was putting into his task. "Man, scientist yes, mechanic Hell no!"

"Thanks." Feralae told Gizmo, but the villain in training wasn't listening as he muttered to himself about putting together whatever it was he was working on.

Citrine had long, bright golden hair and golden crystalline scales along her forehead and arms. She had tiny horns and very pale skin and black wings like a fallen angel's. She wore a black skirt and a white blouse with holes in it for her wings and looked out at the world through oval shaped glasses with gold wire rims. Citrine was carrying a clipboard thick with notations and a pen was wedged behind her pointy, elfin shaped ears.

Feralae turned to Robin. "Let me do this. They don't know me, while I bet that she definitely knows who you are."

Robin nodded. "Try not to offend her okay?"

Feralae smiled and flashed him a thumbs up. "Leave it to me." She approached Citrine. "Excuse me Ms. Citrine. I'm Dragonsinger, I was staying at Titan's Tower last night when I spotted the fire."

"Come to laugh at us huh kid?" Citrine asked.

Feralae blinked. "Not at all. My fellow Titans and I are hoping to catch the people who did it. They've made off with something very important to me you see. We think the thieves may have been involved with the arson at your school and we were hoping to scour the place for clues."

"Tell you what." Citrine said briskly. "You and your friends have an hour to look. I not only have a school to tend to, I have injured students to visit at the hospital and repairs to supervise. The students will have to be sent home or taken in by local villains until the school is rebuilt, and I will have to find a new school for them to attend while this one is being rebuilt. If you find something, all the power to you. But at the moment I really could care less about some other crisis you Titans have on your hands."

Gizmo came skittering over. "Ms. Citrine. I finished the shield generator."

"Good, we'll be able to cover this whole area and protect against a repeat attempt by that arsonist." Citrine patted him on the head. "Thank you Gizmo. I may need you again later for some repairs to the computer systems, so don't get too bogged down in other chores alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gizmo replied.

Feralae was already picking through the rubble. "Right, form a line and if you find anything let me know." Robin said as he directed Raven, Starfire, and Feralae to form a line on one side of him and Beastboy and Cyborg on the other.

They passed over the space in the rubble where they'd seen the three figures and Starfire gave a yell. "Over here!"

The Titans crowded around her to find Starfire holding up a red, blue, and yellow pendant that looked similar to a celtic knot. "This is a traditional Tamarenean amulet. The three colors represent the family. It is usually given to a woman when they come of age. Whoever it was, they are older than 16 Earth years. I also found this." Starfire held up a scorched white glove. It seemed the kind a fancy lady would wear at a formal ball. "And the material used for this glove is incredibly rare, and must be imported from one of our colonies. Whoever it was they were very rich."

"But if they were living a life of privilege why would they turn evil?" Asked Beastboy. "There's no motivation here."

"We'll have to find one. Keep looking." Robin told them.

The next trace was dropped about five yards away. Feralae let out a yell. "Look at this." She held up the jewel she'd found. "This is Draconitas. It's a stone that's obtained by cutting open the head of a dragon while it's still alive. You get it usually by slaying the dragon. This probably came from our OTHER perp, the one that we didn't get an ID on? No Tamaranean would know where to get one of these, OR how to attract a dragon to slay in the first place. And unless you take it while the dragon is still alive it's worthless magically. These gems are the center of a dragon's energy. They act as a collecting dish for Dragon Power."

"So whoever it is probably doesn't like your Clan." Commented Raven. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

So the search continued through the ruins. But the Titans found nothing. The hour passed and Citrine shoed the Titans away from the ruins. Sooty, sweaty and tired the Feralae walked next to Raven as the Titans made their way back into town.

"Is there anything left in that bag?" Beastboy asked as his stomach growled.

"A couple of bagels." Feralae handed him one.

"So we have the background of one of our arsonists." Robin sighed. "And a clue on the background of another."

"Time well spent huh?" Cyborg said amiably. He was the only one of them not covered in soot.

"Yeah." Robin shook his head. "We only have a little bit of information about our enemy. We need to ask around to some of our allies to see if they've seen our terrible trio."

"I'll call the girls." Starfire offered.

"And Beastboy and I will take care of our male allies." Cyborg offered.

"Good, Raven, Feralae, I want you to analyze the evidence we found." Robin told them.

"When we get back to the tower." Agreed Raven. "Come on, I think it's time I showed you our forensic lab."


	9. Into the Volcano, the ritual and Obsidia...

Dragonchild 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: Most of the chant that Feralae uses is taken from Dancing With Dragons, by DJ Conway. The piece "Robinton's Dream," is an instrumental piece from the Dragonriders of Pern soundtrack, available on Anne Mc Caffrey's website.

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

_To the mountain of fire_

_Came the girl and the beast_

_To rescue a heroine he held dear_

_Or to try at least…_

Feralae and Raven were curled up in bed that night. A long meeting had resulted from the findings. There were NO fingerprints on either the pendant or the glove, and none on the Draconitas either. Feralae did not mention that this was a sign of magic at work. Raven did however.

The conclusion was that they should consult Feralae's grandmother in Kyoto. The Titans had recently acquired a jet for emergencies, so Cyborg and Beastboy had spent a good portion of the night, (and a large amount of coffee and snacks,) getting it ready for the next morning.

Feralae was surprised then when there came a gentle knock on the door. "It's Beastboy, may I come in?"

"Let me come out." Feralae replied. He didn't want her to see Raven sharing her bed. Feralae wrapped herself up in her bathrobe and went to the door. "Hi." Beastboy said shyly as Feralae closed the door behind her. "I was… um… wondering. Do you know a ritual that can change somebody who's been turned into stone back to normal?"

This was why Feralae, Beastboy, Nidon, and Nidhoggr ended up sailing over the bay in the middle of the night. Feralae was in ritual garb and carried a backpack and bundles of herbs. A small pouch of different crystals, her sword and atheme, bodhran, and glass fife were belted to her waist. Feralae also had her staff balanced on Nidhoggr's neck.

Beastboy clung to Feralae's shoulders for dear life. "Okay, head northeast. The volcano is about twenty five miles beyond town, in the national forest."

"Okay, you heard the man Nidhoggr." Feralae told the Dragon Lord. As they went Feralae considered what she'd need. Stones and some of the herbs could be found on site. But National forests were prime places for forest and mountain dragons. And then there might be one living in the Volcano itself. Feralae had brought with her an expensive bottle of Sake that she tended to use for offerings, as well as two of her ritual chalices. But if the Volcano dragon said that she wasn't allowed to take Terra back, then Beastboy's girlfriend had to stay. They could come back when they'd finished in Kyoto.

"You realize there might be a dragon in the volcano?" Feralae asked. "I brought appropriate offerings of food and wine, but if there is a Dragon, and it isn't buying it your friend stays. Volcano dragons are known for causing karmic upheaval if you cross them."

"But…"

"I'm only saying what I was taught. Dragons are way stronger than any super hero alive. Even Superman would have trouble with them, and he's easily the strongest Hero I've met. Nidon beat the crap out of the Joker before Batman got on the scene, and he's just a hatchling. Get an idea about their strength now? And if a Volcano dragon is angry they could even make their Volcano erupt. And then we'd be in a fine mess wouldn't we?"

She did not mention that the Draconitas would be able to indicate the presence of dragons. Feralae was initiated in the way, this meant she could see them. But the stone itself would glow when in the presence of a dragon.

They flew in silence for a time. Then Beastboy pointed. "Here it is! Down there!"

Feralae directed Nidhoggr to land on the rim. "Okay. Let's have a look."

Beastboy led the way down the side of the now dormant volcano to a ledge inside the volcano itself. Sure enough, the Draconitas began to glow. Feralae whirled around on the path. The Volcano dragon was sitting there on the path above them. Feralae bowed and whispered to Beastboy. "Be respectful! Bow to him!"

"Right!" Beastboy bowed. "Um… should it be here physically?"

"It's reacting to my presence. Dragons can recognize one of the Clan by our power signature." Feralae turned to the nameless volcano dragon. "I am Dragonsinger, daughter of WildWing of the Dragon Clan. This is Beastboy, of the Teen Titans."

"Hi." Beastboy waved nervously.

"We mean you no harm, we came because a friend of ours is stuck down here… um… do you have a name?"

The dragon nodded and pointed to a shiny black shard of stone at our feet. Feralae picked it up. "It's obsidian. Then your name is Obsidian?" She asked.

The dragon nodded again and padded slowly, lithely, down the slope towards them. Beastboy gulped and began to back away.

"Don't. Put a damper on your fear. They'll sense it." Feralae warned them. "He'll see right through you. And if you run away, he might not let us restore Terra. Remember, you have to stay in his good graces to get her back."

Feralae reached into her pouch for a gem, something the color of flames. She found a topaz crystal the color of a sunrise. It had been expensive at the rock shop she'd gone to sooo many years ago in Gotham, but it was perfect for a fire dragon. She set it down and backed up a few paces on the slope. "This is for you Obsidian." Feralae told it.

Obsidian leaned down, sniffed the rock, and picked it up in his teeth. The dragon leapt into the sky and disappeared. "Whew!" Beastboy sighed in relief.

"We aren't out of the woods yet." Feralae told him as Obsidian flew straight out of the lava towards them. It stood a respectful distance away and shook itself off like a dog.

"AH!" Beastboy cried as lava sprayed everywhere, singeing the rocks.

Feralae chuckled. "Shall we commence?" She asked, extending a hand to Obsidian.

Obsidian came forward, nodding as it took her hand in it's paw. Then as it pulled away it leaned forward and licked Beastboy's face. The littlest Titan laughed. Then the dragon led the way the rest of the descent into the volcano. "Can't you understand what he's saying?" Asked Beastboy.

"He's not saying anything. Some dragons are like that. They make themselves known with feelings and gestures. Sometimes the indications are physical, like a room becoming hotter or colder unexpectedly, or the feeling of being watched, or a wave of foreign emotions. But the older the dragon the less likely it is to speak, unless it has rank, like Lord or Knight, Dean or King. They HAVE to talk. This dragon is probably very old." Feralae told him.

They came to the ledge where Terra's figure had come to rest when the lava had receded. It was just big enough for a careful ritual. On a second ledge, above it, was a circle of shiny rocks, mainly obsidian, pumice and quartz, and inside of it were… "EGGS!" Beastboy gawked. "Dr…dr… dragon eggs?" He looked over nervously at Obsidian.

The dragon nodded and with a hum of pleasure breathed fire on the rocks to keep the eggs warm. "Oh I get it, you heat the rocks and they heat the eggs." Beastboy said as he crouched down next to the nest.

Obsidian nodded. Then her head swiveled around to Terra's ledge. Beastboy smiled. "Yeah, that's the friend we came to get."

Obsidian snorted and sailed down to the other ledge. It stood on it's hind legs and put it's front paws on Terra's shoulders before wrapping her wings around the stone statue.

"I know you've been protecting her, but we're her friends! We came to get her back! We can't give up on her!" Feralae told her.

Obsidian growled and batted her wings, refusing to give in.

"How about if I give you some food, or maybe some sake?"

Obsidian stepped back and walked over to Feralae before cocking her head to the side. "Sake is this liquor that comes from Japan. My ancestors lived there, so I've been keeping a supply for rituals."

Obsidian considered this for a moment. Then it nudged Feralae's gem pouch. "Oh, you want that and another gem?" Feralae spread out the contents of her bag and her gem pouch. "See? I have azurite here. And this is rose quartz, and there's a garnet."

Obsidian nudged the Draconitas.

"You want that one?"

Obsidian shook her head and pointed her nose in Terra's direction.

"Oh, you say it will help her?"

Obsidian nodded.

"Okay, I'll hang onto it for the ritual then." Feralae picked it up out of the pouch.

Obsidian chose an amethyst from the gem pouch and Feralae poured a chalice full of Sake for Obsidian. Obsidian lapped happily at the alcohol. "Fire type dragons will ONLY drink alcohol." Feralae explained to Beastboy as she put away the things she didn't need. "So I keep a supply for them, high quality too. But its worth it to help out a friend. Now help me set up. We'll need larger rocks, about double fist sized." Feralae pulled out her crystal pendulum and cast around with it. "There's a ley line this way. We'll need all the energy that we can get. So start getting rocks to form a spiral and place it around her with the entry facing this way." She pointed to the northeast. "With any luck it will gather energy relatively quickly. And understand that this may or may not work. I'm basically winging it right now."

Feralae placed the Draconitas between Terra's fingers where it stayed, glowing dully. "That will come in handy later." She started up some incense and placed candles at the quarters. Feralae warmed up by doing a test roll on the bodhran and test scale on the fife. Then she made sure that her sword was clean and sharp. She'd need that.

Feralae placed her Dragon pentacle off to the side. She would need it for calling Chaos and Fire dragons. Her reasoning was that since Chaos and Fire had claimed Terra, then it would take Chaos and Fire to let her go. Feralae also made preparations to call on mountain and earth dragons, because Earth was Terra's element. Lastly, Feralae lit incense and opened the jar of ritual salt.

By then Beastboy had finished off the spiral. "Did I do this right?" He asked.

Feralae looked over at him. "Yeah, hang on." She straightened the line here or there. "Okay, it's ready." She called. "Obsidian! Have we your blessings?"

Obsidian nodded.

Feralae poured one chalice with water and one chalice with sake. She set them at the entrance to the spiral. Then she picked up the bodhran and began to play a beat, chanting in dragonspeak. She beat the drum three times, then began a beat like the pounding of a heart.

**Arise of breath of dragons, fire, earth, chaos**

**Fill this land with goodness**

**Bless me and mine with your positive energies**

**And repel all those who wish us harm in any form…**

Feralae began to glow, the glow pulsed, black, red, brown with the energies she was gathering.

**I welcome all dragons who come to this place of power**

**May we work in harmony and in love**

**May this sacred spot become a haven of centeredness**

**A refuge that revitalizes**

**A door that leads to the Otherworld's knowledge**

**May your powers become one with mine…**

According to the ritual she bent to touch the ground with the palm of her hand.

**That I, my family, my community, my country, the world, my friends**

**May become whole and healthy again**

And the improv part, the hardest part where Feralae must speak slowly, carefully, and neither stutter nor blunder her words. She placed her fingers to the ground and the energy that she'd called from her surroundings ran along the spiral flowing into Terra's figure. The draconitas began to pulse with a heartbeat, and it wasn't Feralae's. IT WAS WORKING!

Feralae took a deep breath and said, again in dragonspeak.

**So the chaos has claimed her**

**So the fire has shamed her**

**So that she may return**

**To those she loves who yearn**

Feralae began to dance, slow, stately, to emphasize Earth energy. That was what was missing from Terra's body. Carefully she made it around the spiral. Then Feralae returned to the beginning of the spiral. She needed more energy. Feralae picked up her fife and began to play a piece she'd learned called "Robinton's Dream." It was a haunting tune, perfect for the mysteries of the Earth element. This time Feralae could sense emotions coming from the statue, terror, longing, hatred, and an all consuming need to be near the people Terra cared about.

**Almost.** She muttered.

Feralae walked to the ley line and pulled her witch's cord from her outer robe. She placed it on the ley line and activated it, soaking up energy. Then Feralae picked up her sword, channeled energy from the earth and the volcano into it. Then the Dragonmage plunged it into the ground at the start of the ley line and began a delicate series of maneuvers with the same sword around the statue.

That was when the outer coating of the statue shattered and Terra fell forward into Beastboy's waiting arms.


	10. Out of the Volcano, sunrise

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

**_Chapter 9_**

_It was only a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss…_

Mr. Brightside, Killers

Feralae watched as Beastboy gently shook Terra awake. "Terra, come on, wake up." Feralae got up and retrieved the Draconitas from where it had rolled away.

"Nnng… Beastboy… but… what… how did I get here? How long have I been out? Where are the others?"

"It's been six months, you were turned to stone, and Dragonsinger here changed you back." Beastboy explained.

Feralae quickly covered her face with her hood. This could be VERY misconstrued by somebody who was NOT up to date and Feralae didn't feel like having an argument with a jealous girlfriend right now. Besides, to prove her innocence she'd have to admit to being a Lesbian and this was NOT something she wanted to do.

"A new Titan?" Terra asked weakly.

"Yeah." Feralae said with a soft smile. Her eyes were hidden, but her mouth was visible beneath her hood. Her breasts were hidden by the loose robe she wore for rituals and her voice was naturally deep enough for Terra to assume that she was a man. Which, luckily, the female Titan did.

Beastboy changed into a horse. "Can you climb on Terra?"

"I think so…" She struggled to rise and staggered over to him.

"Let me give you a leg up." Feralae said, turning her hands into a step. Terra climbed on and clung to Beastboy's mane. "Okay, what about you?" She asked.

"I have to pack things up." Feralae said with a sigh. She poured another glass of Sake for Obsidian. "A parting gift, drink up Obsidian."

"A DRAGON?" Terra almost fell off of Beastboy's back.

"It's okay, that's Obsidian, the dragon who lives in this volcano." Beastboy explained.

"DRAGONS ARE REAL?" Terra demanded.

Obsidian nodded and drank the offered Sake in a few gulps. Feralae dried off the chalice with a paper towel and packed everything back. "We'll leave the power spiral here." She told Obsidian. "In case you need to use it okay?" The dragon nodded again and flew out over the lava. Once she was in the center of the volcano she dove straight down into the lava, probably burrowing down into the lava chambers to sleep off the sake.

"Where did she go?" Terra looked around.

"To sleep off the sake I gave her." Feralae explained. "Volcano and Fire dragons only drink alcohol, and they prefer spicy foods as offerings. I offered Obsidian there some crystals and half a bottle of Sake in return for letting us get you out of here."

Terra rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here. I'm boiling." She sighed. Then Terra's stomach rumbled. "And hungry and tired too."

"It's… 4:30 am. We don't leave until around 7, so I suppose we could stop somewhere. I doubt you've ridden a dragon before." She said with a chuckle.

"Ridden a DRAGON?" Terra practically freaked, but kept a careful grip as Beastboy slowly, carefully, made his way back up the path.

"Sure, that's how we got here so fast." Beastboy said with a chuckle.

Feralae sighed, she could tell that Terra was going to take time to get used to Dragons coming and going. Hell, the Titans still needed time to get used to it. "How about if we go to the nearest fast food joint and get breakfast while I tell you all about it. Because I guarantee that after today you're going to need the strength. We're leaving for Kyoto at seven this morning to meet my Grandmother Himiko."

"Huh, wasn't that a famous Japanese Queen?"

"Yes, my Clan, the Dragon Clan is Japanese in origin, every generation the Clan's female head takes up the TAG name Himiko."

"You don't look Japanese. You look kind of like somebody put Starfire and Raven in the same body."

"My clan normally has hair a lot darker than this, ranging from royal purple to maroon, along with very pale skin. The reason why I've got such a tan is because I usually spend a lot of time at the pool or the beach and have regular dates with a tanning bed." Feralae explained as she climbed. "I love swimming. There are three clubs that I join no matter what school I go to, the Drama Club, the Dance Team, and the Swim Team."

"Oh, well that explains the tan, but not the hair. Are you SURE you're not from Azarath?"

"Raven asked me the same thing. I said 'no.'" Feralae replied. Her hood had long since come down. Terra seemed not to be worried about whether or not she was a guy thief, so Feralae never mentioned it. "I can trace my Pedigree six-hundred years back into feudal Japan if given the Clan library and enough time. I assure you, I came from Earth."

That was when they came to the lip of the volcano and were greeted by a very happy Nidhoggr. Nidhoggr came bounding up to them, an imposing feat considering he was twenty feet tall at the shoulder and about the length of a small jet fighter. Terra screamed and tried to hide behind a rock, but she staggered and fell over. "It's okay." Beastboy changed back with a poof and gave Nidhoggr a scratch on the muzzle.

"You're getting used to dragons." Feralae said with a laugh. **Nidhoggr, say hi to Terra. She's only seen one dragon before, the one that lives in this volcano, so be careful okay? **

**We must be ready to leave at seven. Whatever you do to get her ready, do it soon. **

"So what's your power?" Asked Terra, edging slowly away from Nidhoggr.

"I'm a Dragonmage, well, an apprentice anyway." Feralae explained. "We channel dragons, mostly ones of a particular element, in order to use their powers. Like if I were to channel Nidhoggr here I'd gain the powers of Chaos, including flight, dragon's breath, the ability to cloud an area with darkness, and about half a dozen other powers I could name. If it were fire I could throw fireballs. If it were water I could spray water at an enemy. Were it Air I could make a tornado or something like it. Get the idea?"

"So you're an Elemental?" Terra asked.

"Not really, I don't work with Elementals, I work with Dragons. They're spirits who only appear in the real world near a person they know they can trust."

Obsidian nuzzled Terra. The girl jumped and ducked out of the way. Obsidian looked hurt.

"You hurt her feelings Terra, Obsidian likes you." Feralae said helpfully. "Dragons may look fearsome, but they can be very devoted partners."

"I used to be scared of them too Terra, if it makes you feel better." Beastboy offered.

"Alright fine. I'll give them a chance." Terra was probably only doing it because Beastboy wasn't afraid to. Feralae thought that competition could be a mighty motivator.

"Great, you sit between me and Beastboy. Nidhoggr, can you crouch down a second so that I can get my bags onto you?"

The Dragon Knight obliged her and in short order the three of them were flying back to the Tower. Between Feralae and Beastboy they were able to bring Terra up to date. "And this Dragon King Seiryuu is trying to start hurricanes?"

"That's right. My guess is that he figures that some Superhero somewhere is going to want to stop the destruction, so they'll find the thief and bring back his treasure where he can't." Feralae told her. "He's not that bad. He's been the center of my clan's religion for years. Dragons have a great sense of fairness."

Terra looked down at Nighoggr. "Nidhoggr was said to destroy the world in the battle of Ragnarok. How can you say that all dragons don't cause trouble?"

"I didn't say that. I simply said that most dragons will leave you alone as long as you don't hurt them or bother them." Feralae replied. "Annoy them, hurt them, abuse them, and they'll get you back for it. They ARE sentient."

Nidhoggr rumbled agreement. **She does not get it.** Said Nidhoggr.

**Some people never will. Perhaps if she gets the chance to see us in action. **

"There's the tower!" Beastboy said, he was grinning ear to ear.

**Raven is waiting. She is worried. **

Feralae had about ten minutes of flight to try to find an explanation. When they got there all the Titans were up waiting. Nidhoggr hid Terra protectively behind one of his wings. "Okay where the Hell were you two? Do you know what TIME it is?" Robin asked, clearly upset.

"Yes, I know what time it is. It is four thirty in the morning." Feralae replied. She couldn't help grinning.

"If I may ask, what is so important as to bring the two of you out of bed and gone for a fly in the middle of the NIGHT?" Raven demanded.

"And why are you two grinning like idiots?" Robin asked, clearly annoyed.

Feralae flashed a grin at Beastboy, Beastboy grinned back. "Nidhoggr, if you wouldn't mind folding your wing so I can get my backpack down."

As he did so Terra came into view. Everybody cried out. "TERRA! YOU'RE BACK!" Starfire was the first to glomp Terra. The Earth Elemental cried out and had to worm her way out of an infamous Starfire bear hug. Then the others crowded around after her, giving hugs, and compliments and congratulations.

"How did you get back?"

"Welcome home!"

"We missed you!"

"We're glad you're safe!"

"I'm glad to BE back." Terra smiled, a graceful, serene smile.

"I've brought her up to date on the situation. Including the HIVE fire."

"Good, Feralae, you need to pack. Everybody else is ready to go. Beastboy, get Terra settled back in and then pack yourself. Breakfast in twenty minutes." Robin gave Terra a pat on the back. "Welcome home Terra. Welcome home!"

Feralae sighed as she leaned back against her friend's hide. "And I thought that being a Titan would be easy. What have I had to do so far?"

**Very much. You will make a difference, and you will prosper.** Said Nidhoggr.

Nidon hummed that he agreed.

After all the fuss died down Raven joined Feralae. "That was very kind of you." Raven said, pulling her girlfriend into her arms.

"Thank you." Feralae snuggled against her, her face in the hollow of the Lady Titan's neck, breathing in the amber resin scent.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Indeed, you have." Feralae smirked. "Just last night in fact."

"I haven't decided what to do yet." Raven whispered. "Gods I want you, I could take you right now, by your dragon's side… my body wants you, and my heart says to wait…" The distress was evident in her voice, and Raven's body was shaking.

"So wait." Feralae said. She pulled her girlfriend into a kiss, long, tender. "In the meantime, hold me."

Rumbling, Nidhoggr craned his neck around to look at the two of them. **Be easy little bird, your link with the Dragonchild will save your life.**

Raven gasped. "Did he just…"

"He did." Feralae said with a soft smile. "What did he mean link?"

"That's why my instincts are telling me to… to sleep with you… I'm supposed to link with your mind… Gods I don't want to… the link would be total, no secrets, none." Raven felt tears sting her eyes. "I'd hurt you… and I don't want to…"

"Shhhh… it's okay, don't cry." Feralae said softly, dabbing her tears away.

"So this is where you two went." Robin said. He was leaning against a nearby rock. Nidhoggr growled, bristling with his mistress' anger.

"It's okay, I won't tell. I already promised Raven that I wouldn't."

Feralae's eyes widened. "At ease Nidhoggr. You knew?"

"I needed somebody I could trust." Raven told her. "I hope you're not upset."

"Not very. Because if he hasn't exploded or spread it around it means that he's alright with it and wont spread it around now." Feralae replied. "You realize that I don't like it." She told Robin. "I can live with it, but I don't like it."

Robin nodded. "Come inside and have something to eat before we go. And you still have to pack."

Feralae nodded. "Alright, Raven, I really think we picked the wrong time and place for a makeout session."

"There's a locker room on the Jet." Raven said with a smirk.

"That's a date, don't be late." Feralae said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

They hurried upstairs. Robin turned to Nidhoggr. "Are you going to be joining us?"

Nidhoggr paused for a moment. Then the dragon nodded and padded off to a rock where he'd be able to lounge in the rising sun. Robin watched him for a moment, then followed the two girls in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

**_Chapter 10_**

_A demon's day in madness kissed_

_I swear I never had it like this_

_Forbidden, yet I cannot resist_

_With fever I persist_

_The rages of your kiss_

_My reckless heart in fist_

_Yet I cannot resist…_

Melissa Ethridge, Resist

Feralae took the seat next to Raven, listening as Robin and Cyborg went through the preflight checklist. "Engines?" Robin.

"Go and green." Cyborg.

"Landing gear?" Robin.

"Functional." Cyborg.

"Cyborg?"

"Hmm?"

"What are hamburgers doing on the preflight checklist?"

Beastboy burst out laughing. So did everybody else.

"I was hungry when I wrote the thing. You know how I get."

Robin mumbled something about no excuse and they finished the checklist. Feralae's heart began to pound. This was nothing compared to dragon riding, but this was still flying, and every Dragonmage lived to fly.

"Lay in coordinates."

"Laying in coordinates."

Feralae waited about ten minutes before she stood, stretched, and walked off to explore the cabin. She found a practice room in the back. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Raven. "We use it to warm up before a big battle." She explained.

"I've got an idea for a team attack." Feralae said suddenly. "One that we could do, care to try it?"

Raven nodded. "Why ever not?"

Feralae nodded, calling Nidon to her. The dragon popped in with a squeak. "Every mage that I've met has a form their spirit takes when they use a spirit type spell. We call that form a Geas. Mine is a black dragon."

"So do my people." Raven nodded. "Mine usually takes the form of a raven, but when I get REALLY revved up, it takes the form of a black phoenix."

"So what if we were to put our darkness powers together… sort of a darkness spiral."

"Sound's plausible. Let's try it." The two of them got into position.

Feralae focused. "Rei to, Yami no ryu, HA!"

"Azarath… metrion… ZANTHOS!" Raven summoned her phoenix. The two blasts clashed midway and blanked each other out.

"Damn, didn't work." Feralae sighed. "It was worth a try."

"What language were you using?" Raven asked.

"Japanese, what else? Most of the spirit type chants that I do use Japanese." Feralae replied.

"What if we were to use the same chant? Use the same words that I do, only focus on your spirit, a dragon." Raven suggested.

"Okay, let's try it again." Feralae stood. She closed her eyes and focused, falling into position. The words of power that Raven used rang in her head, the powers of darkness welling up inside of her until they reached her mouth.

At the same time Raven focused on her spell. "Azarath… metrion… ZANTHOS!" They shouted together.

It worked. Feralae's geas, a black dragon, roared with joy. Raven's geas keened as it came to life. Then the two blasts spiraled around each other and merged and flew straight through the wall of the jet. "IT WORKED!" Feralae cried, glomping Raven and knocking her over. Then, sheepish, she pulled Raven up and swirled her into a happy dance.

The other Titans, except for Cyborg who was probably flying the jet, stood at the door. "What the heck?"

"We were trying to come up with a team attack." Raven explained, dusting herself off. "It worked."

Feralae grinned. "It worked, all it took was a little fiddling to work."

"I do not see a violin." Starfire stated, looking around.

"Skip it Starfire." Robin rolled his eyes. "Keep practicing. It might come in handy." He said on his way out.

"Good work." Beastboy said with his usual grin. He gave a thumbs up before he left.

"Friend Raven, are you alright? You seem to have become pretty protective of your Dragonsinger." Starfire stated.

"I'm fine Starfire." Raven said with the barest hint of a smile. Starfire shrugged and left. Feralae smiled, pulling Raven towards the locker room.

"Shall we celebrate?"

Nervously Raven followed her girl to the locker room. About the time the door was closed and locked Raven's instincts kicked in. She pushed Feralae back against a mat, kissing her hard and deep.

Feralae moaned in pleasure, hands wandering down her girlfriend's waist, gripping her lower back. Raven smirked, kissing her way down her girlfriend's neck, sucking at the skin. Feralae dug her nails in, moaning. Feralae managed to get one hand along her gf's thigh, the other hand began to massage her breast. "Oh Goddess… take me already…"

"I thought we were saving that?" Raven smirked, twirling a strand of her girlfriend's hair around her fingers. Her hands wandered south, rubbing at her through the cloth of her uniform. Feralae moaned again, running hands through the demon girl's hair.

Raven pulled back, shaking her head. "Man, I must have been out of it."

"Instinct again?" Feralae asked. "Man, I'm tired of this, are we or aren't we? I understand you want to wait, but this is getting a bit ridiculous."

"I agree." Raven leaned back against the wall. **Raven, you must! The test is coming near!** The Deva told her master. **You MUST be ready! The link with Feralae will save your life. **"Now then. Here and now."

"The door is locked." Feralae agreed. Feralae was surprised at the heat with which her girlfriend pushed her back against the wall and ravaged her, ravaged her lips and neck and shoulders and scrabbled at the zipper that held her leotard in place. And as Raven abandoned herself to the link, the right of every demon from the moment they are born, she knew what to do, deep in her heart she knew.

Their minds slowly became one, one creature in heart and soul. Feralae cried out, joy in her voice and mind. Tears streamed from the demon girl's eyes. Half dressed, the two of them curled up on the mat. Feralae saw everything, from Raven's family, to her past experiences as a Titan.

And she knew that Raven saw everything about her, even the incident that she never wanted to think about, and the moment that Feralae realized she was a lesbian. Raven saw her travels and her on/off superheroship as Dragonsinger. She saw her initiation into the dragon clan as a mage and the grace and power of the dragons that she coexisted with.

"Incredible…" Raven murmured. "I feel you… I am you…"

"And I you koibito." Feralae whispered, true, she had been ravaged, but Feralae had loved every minute of it. And she had made sure that her koi had known too.

"I think we'd better get up before we're missed." Raven groaned as she stood.

Feralae dressed the rest of the way and followed her koi out to their seats. Feralae leaned against Raven's shoulders.

"Friend Feralae, why do you have several bruises on your neck?" Starfire asked. She was leaning over the back of her seat looking down at them.

Feralae groaned.

"Bruises? Let me see." Terra popped up over the edge of the seat. "EEK! SHE'S GOT HICKIES! Have the two of you been making out?"

Raven growled and zapped her. But Beastboy had noticed by now. "No way, Raven and Feralae? Me see!"

Feralae heard Robin groan from the front seat. "You knew they were together Robin? How come you didn't tell me?" Beastboy demanded.

Robin made a face. "Because I promised Raven that I wouldn't tell." He replied.

"Man, Raven and Feralae, that's just flat out weird." Cyborg commented.

Raven growled, standing up and wrapping her arms around Feralae. "What is it to you guys? Are you in gossip mode or something? And what gives you the right to pry into my affairs?" Raven demanded, giving Starfire and Terra a warning zap. "And if you spread it outside the group I swear you won't like what I DO!" She shouted.

"Okay, if you don't want anybody to find out you're a lesbian, we won't tell." Beastboy said with a shrug. "It's just odd to us, you know? I mean, we didn't really picture you being with anybody at all. So what were we supposed to think?"

"I would think that you would trust us with something that major." Cyborg said with a growl. "But hey, if you don't think we can handle it that's fine." He was clearly offended.

"It's not the sort of thing you share." Feralae spat back. "I got made fun of for my relationship with Duel back in the eighth grade. You think I want a repeat of that?" Raven's anxiety was getting to her. She had to fight it down!

"Wait a minute, what does this mean?" Starfire asked. "What is a lesbian?"

Raven sighed, "It means that Feralae and I are a couple."

"A lesbian is a girl who falls in love with other girls." Replied Cyborg. "My older sister is one. So yes, I CAN handle that sort of thing."

"Well I've never met a homosexual before." Beastboy replied. "How do I handle it?"

"By not telling anybody outside of the team." Feralae replied. "I can imagine what Gizmo or Slade or somebody would do with that!"

"Humans find this a problem? On my planet we call them Two Spirits, and they are sacred, the essence of duality." Starfire blinked in surprise.

"Well on our planet some people consider it a sin." Replied Feralae. "Other people think that it's a disgrace and unnatural, other people think that it's against 'family values' and that it…" Starfire gasped. "Yeah, aren't some people brutal? Which is why I don't usually go telling people about it."

"You can trust us, we're your teammates!" Cyborg protested. "Honestly, to think that we'd spaz over THAT?"

"Yeah, well I thought. So there." Feralae sighed. "See? You guys are already spaz-ing out over it." She snuggled up against Raven for comfort. Nidon, crooning softly, landed on Feralae's back and snuggled between her shoulder blades.

"Is that what's been bothering you all this time?" Asked Beastboy.

"Yes, more or less. For a demon like me pairing off can cause problems with self control." Raven buried her face in Feralae's hair. "And man I had problems… I still have them." She sighed. "We link, in the soul, and that bond can't be broken. I'll always know where she is, no matter what happens. I can read her thoughts more strongly than anybody else's and just now she was affected by my emotions. It's a very strong link, one that I still have to work on controlling."

"I thought that you felt no emotions." Beastboy teased.

Feralae growled at him.

"Just because I don't show emotion doesn't mean that I can't feel it." Raven replied. "I just normally keep them in check, now, I have to learn to do that all over again." She sighed, stroking Feralae's long, deep red hair. Feralae's heart was still fluttering over the burst of emotion that she'd gotten from her koibito.

Lover, can you hear me? Raven asked gently.

I can! I can hear you in my mind! Feralae exclaimed.

That's because of our link. You can call me anytime you need me. And I can find you anywhere! Raven's heart still rang with the initial rapture of feeling another mind in hers. Why had she avoided it? Yet she was still a little scared over this new facet of her mind powers.

"We'll figure it out together koi." Feralae muttered, snuggling against her lover's chest.

"Yes, we will." For the moment Raven felt calm, serene. She didn't realize the problems that they would encounter just that evening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

A.N.: I know a ton of fencing. I mention planes during the fight scene. To figure out the direction of a plane, picture a clock face the number of the plane is in the direction of the number on the clock.

A beat is when you try to knock an opponant's sword out of their hand.

A lunge is a finishing move, the most deadly offensive move in foil fencing.

A disengage is when you swivel your blade around your opponents in a tight circle, you do this to get past an opponent's parry and keep going.

* * *

Chapter 11

_Dragon Knight Of Forest Fair_

_Disappears with the moon_

_In dreams_

_See him standing there_

_With a warning for you_

From "Ballad of the Green Dragon Knight"

The Titan's jet set down outside the gates to the Dragon Clan's compound. Several children came running out to greet them. Feralae was the first to jump out, dragging Raven along with her. "FERALAE!" The children cried, glomping the Dragonsinger.

"You're back!"

"What's up?"

"How ya been?"

"What brings you back?"

"Who're your friends!"

"You'll find out, go get Himiko for me okay?" Feralae replied.

The other Titans piled out. The kids were so happy to have visitors that they began firing questions at the others until Himiko and several elders came rushing out. Robin was looking around, taking in the look of the compound. "This isn't at all what I expected."

"What were you expecting?" Feralae asked as she watched the elders make their way up the hill.

"Something closer to True Master's Village." Robin replied.

The compound was big, encircled by a wall of plaster and wood. Inside were a series of two story buildings built in the traditional Japanese style. Some of them were larger than others, the small ones were probably houses or living quarters. One of them was marked with a torii, indicating a shrine within. There were other buildings, one looked like some kind of school or dojo. And there were gardens. Roses and Jasmine and other flowers could be smelled even from this distance. Feralae smiled. Home, or as close to it as a faithless orphan could get.

You don't need to be faithless. Raven said, picking up on her thoughts. You have me remember?

Old habits die hard love. Feralae muttered.

"Welcome home Dragonsinger!" Himiko replied. "And welcome Teen Titans." She gave a polite bow. "I am Himiko, leader of the Dragon Clan, my only regret that you could not come during better times. However, I have good news. We may have located your thief. One of the Shrine Miko went up to the Dragon's Mouth to meditate and sighted a camp put together by a pair of unknown travelers. They followed the description you gave us. Since then I have put up a notice that nobody is to go up to the Dragon's Mouth until they're gone."

"Let's get to work then." Beastboy spoke up.

"I think an introduction and some hospitality should be in order first." Himiko said firmly.

"I'm Robin, these are Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, and you know Feralae." Robin replied. "Thank you for helping us."

"It is in our interests as much as it is in yours." Himiko replied as she motioned for the Titans to follow her down to the dining hall.

"If I may ask a question Himiko, what is this 'Dragon's Mouth?'" Starfire asked.

"The Dragon's Mouth is a cave system up in the mountains where we do rituals and go to train." Himiko explained. "The entrance is shaped like a dragon's head roaring, hence the term Dragon's Mouth. The only way out is through a tunnel to a plateau a few hundred feet up the mountain. And that goes nowhere except further up the mountain. The tunnel is the only way up or down."

"So they're camping in this series of tunnels?" Cyborg asked. "Man, it could take forever to search each one. They could be anywhere!"

"I know my way through them though." Feralae offered. "That helps."

"They're in the main chamber." Himiko replied.

By that time they were entering the dining hall. Himiko led them over to a small series of burners on a nearby stone table. A pair of soup pots, a loaf of homemade Italian bread as well as a pot of coffee were being kept warm on them. "Lentil or Chicken soup, bread and coffee. We always keep some food warm in case somebody comes to visit and is hungry."

"YUM!" Cyborg went straight for the chicken soup. The other Titans were right behind them, (although Beastboy went for the lentil instead of the chicken.)

"Good stuff!" Terra commented. "Nice and hearty, have some Beastboy."

"I'm a vegetarian Terra, I'm content with the lentils." Beastboy replied.

"This chicken soup is very good." Starfire commented. "But why is the inside of the bread yellow?"

"It's made with semolina flour, that's why." Feralae replied. "The cook, Chira likes to use it when she bakes."

"Ah." Starfire took another bite. "Yum!"

Feralae laughed. Raven took a deep breath next to her and let out a sigh. "What is it Raven?"

"I just have this horrible feeling that we're walking into a trap set by our thief. That they might have let the Miko see them so that she'd tell us." Raven shuddered. "And I have the feeling that this is going to turn ugly. I mean, a villain so powerful that he can control Slade? Slade is one of the hardest to beat villains we know aside from Trigon. How powerful is this guy?"

"I don't know, but I do agree, this could get rough." Feralae commented. "So let's get it over with okay? And then I'll take you to the Teens Club over in Kyoto okay?"

"Okay, it's a date." Raven said with one of her almost smiles.

"Meantime." Robin finished the last of his soup and stood. "I think we'd better get going. Himiko, where do you want us to put the dishes?"

"There's a basin near the table. Put them there. I shall accompany you to the entrance to the Dragon's Mouth." Himiko stood, picking up her staff from where she'd set it down. "It's down the hill. Come on."

The Titans obediently put their dishes in the basin and followed her through the village. Raven had the chance to notice the outfits and uniforms. The younger children and some of the people were dressed in ordinary human clothing. However, all the mages wore robes similar to the ones that Feralae had worn when she first came. Rank seemed to be marked by the color of their belt buckles. Gold was a full master, and only a few of the mages wore them. Silver marked intermediate and bronze marked apprentice. In addition some of the masters and intermediates wore a miko's uniform. Considering that it was late spring, they might be a lot less hot than the outfit that the others were wearing. But always it was tied with that dragon belt and buckle.

Yes, some of them have been trained as Miko. Feralae told her lover. But only a few of us ever train in the Miko's Way. 

Raven gasped, realizing one of the disadvantages of having a link with one's lover. **The link will save your life.** Repeated her Deva.

They left the village in silence until they came to a huge natural landform. It did indeed look like a dragon's mouth. In the center was an entrance about six feet tall. "Ready everybody?" Robin asked softly. "Right, stay quiet until we find them okay? We don't need to tell them we're here."

The others nodded agreement.

"Good luck." Whispered Himiko.

Robin indicated that Feralae should lead the way. Feralae did, pulling out a flashlight and sweeping the beam along the floor looking for obstacles. Every so often she'd flash the beam against the wall, showing cave paintings.

The paintings were intricate, depicting the rise of the Dragon Clan, the triumphs of the Dragon Knights, and the modern glory of the clan. Feralae paused at one of them, as she realized that it depicted her parent's death, even down to her mother telling her to jump from the car and being caught by Batman. Even Raven was drawn there, coming to say goodbye to Feralae on the train platform. Raven smiled and placed an arm on her koi's shoulder, before running a hand gently over the place where she had been drawn.

Soon enough a glow was visible in the main cavern. Feralae knew it was firelight and beckoned for the others to follow her. She peeked around the carved edge of the door and found the pair, sitting in front of the fire. "There they are." She whispered, pulling back to face the other Titans. "They're sitting around a campfire of some kind, just sitting."

"Alright, we'll confront them on the count of three." Robin told the others.

Feralae got into position next to Raven. "Ready… one… two… three!" They walked out of the tunnel into the main room.

The intruders turned to confront the Teen Titans. The older of them was a man with pure black skin and a white mark on his forehead. He had no hair and slanted black eyes that looked like black holes. He wore a mage's robes with a master's rank on his belt. He was tall and powerfully built, even taller than Cyborg. "Hello there Teen Titans. I knew you would find me here." His smile was like ice as he held out two artifacts, a spyglass and a mirror. "I believe you're looking for these?"

The woman beside him, hooded and masked, stood without a word, the robes falling open to reveal traditional Tamaranean dress. She also held up an artifact, a sword.

"Give them back!" Feralae shouted. "Or you won't like what I do to you! How dare you violate my family's shrine! Those artifacts were entrusted to us by the Kami!"

"Little child, the Kami betrayed me six hundred years ago, do you REALLY think that I give a damn about what the Kami think of my actions?" The man asked.

"The Kami are out hurting innocent people in an effort to get those artifacts back, because they can't locate you." Replied Robin. "We can't let them continue, and the only way we can get them to stop is to return all the artifacts to Seiryuu's shrine."

"Again, like I care? I must have revenge on the Kami. And little girl, you cannot kill me, I know Dragon Magic as well as any master. I trained with your people, and when I finished I left. And now I am going to destroy the Dragon Clan and everybody in it! You unnatural folk disgrace the REAL human race."

"What are you talking about? We're as human as any other human!"

The man smirked maliciously. "Oh you only think you are. But tell me, after six hundred years ago where does your pedigree go?"

"Grandma said the scrolls that had that information were destroyed!" Feralae froze.

"Sorry to bust your chops, but grandmama lied. The reason why there's no records of your Clan's origins on Earth is because your clan came from Azarath!" The man replied. "So did I, ages ago. And I shall show you the power of a full blood demon warrior! I am Fudo-Myo, the Japanese Kami of Vengeance! Patron of Thieves and Assasins and Killers of all kinds!" The man began to glow black. "You shall die with your friends Dragon Mage! And you shall be the first of your clan to die!"

"It's not true!" Feralae cried. "We ARE human! I AM human!"

"She's only a demon Feralae, so are you, and we tend to lie." The man replied. "Prepare yourself for combat. I'm not the only one who's here to fight. If you can get under her defenses and crack her mask, then I will fight you. If you cannot, then I will leave right now, and wait in San Francisco for you to get stronger."

Fudo Myo began to transform, becoming a creature of shadow with iron claws, iron fangs six inches long, and a silver jewel on his forehead. The creature had glowing red eyes. "Robin, that's the creature I saw at the HIVE fire!" Feralae gasped.

"That's right. I was looking for somebody strong enough to brave the flames of Hell." Fudo Myo replied. "Sadly, nobody there was strong enough. With Citrine at their helm HIVE has become spineless." That last word was spat with contempt.

"I'll make you pay for both deeds!" Feralae unsheathed her sword. "I'll see you in Hell!" She focused, drawing Earth energy into her from the cave, as well as the powers of Chaos that had never steered her wrong before. Then she fell into a fencing crouch and charged.

Instantly the sword that the minion carried changed from a saber into a rapier. Feralae's opponent fell into a crouch as well and parried Feralae's charge along the four plane. Feralae was ready for this however, and disengaged, the blade twisting neatly around that of her opponent's. This was her mother's sword, and it had neverfailed Feralaebefore.

Before Feralae could turn the disengage into a thrust or lunge, the mysterious Tamaranean fired a beat along the two plane. Feralae managed to hang onto her sword and shoved back with all her strength, but this fighter was stronger than her physically. Feralae barely dodged the blow.

Robin was moving forward to help, but Feralae shook her head. "Robin let me handle her! This is a matter of Clan pride!"

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Robin asked worriedly as Feralae fell into a lunge. Her opponent ducked back and parried. Feralae pulled back in time to avoid a nasty thrust to the chest.

"Friend Feralae, I do not think you should be fighting her alone. She is stronger than you physically."

"Ah but Starfire, she's not faster, I have the advantage there." Feralae replied. "Let me take her on. I won't disappoint you!"

"Be careful." Robin said, making the final decision.

Feralae was moving backward now, retreating and parrying each thrust or lunge. Finally, Feralae's heel met wall. She grinned and focused. "Knight of Chaos, Knight of Change, Come to me oh darkness knight, help me make this problem right!" Feralae chanted and fired a lunge directly at the forehead of her opponent's mask. The darkness energy shattered her helmet.

From this angle, all the Titans could see the minion's identity. But it was Starfire who cried, "BLACKFIRE!"

With a malicious, insane smile Blackfire cast off her robes, standing there in traditional Tamaranean dress, sword sheath belted at her side. Her eyes were glowing a deep, malicious black from the mind control that Fudo Myo had put her under.

"That's right, I searched the galaxy for a pawn with a vendetta. Blackfire's thirst for vengeance on you Titans made her vulnerable to my mind control. I took her with ease from the prison she had been put in and I made her MINE!" Fudo Myo replied. "And now Titans, prepare yourselves for combat. I will show you no mercy!"

"Right, Starfire, Raven and Feralae take on Blackfire. Cyborg, Beastboy, Terra, you're with me!" Robin told them. "Titans GO!"

Feralae focused on the battle with the deadly focus of a Dragon Mage. She began to glow with the chaos energy that she'd been channeling. "Darkness vs. Darkness, this ought to be interesting."

Blackfire, even in her state, recognized Starfire and went for her first. Her fists glowed deep red with deadly energy as she tossed blasts at her sister. Starfire dodged. "Blackfire! You must fight it! He's controlling you! Please! I don't want to hurt… ach… I don't want to hurt you!"

Feralae resheathed her sword and turned to Raven. "Team attack time?"

"Definitely." Raven said with a nod.

The two of them charged Blackfire. Then together they chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zanthos!"

The blasts merged into one enormous creature, half dragon, half phoenix, incredibly powerful.

Blackfire dodged, coming at them, in her confused state, she wasn't sure which of the three to attack. Raven fired blast after blast and she dodged them all.

Feralae fired a right hook to the side of Blackfire's head, hitting her head on, then fell back as Blackfire came after her. A malicious purple blast began to form around Blackfire's fist. "FERALAE NO!" Raven cried and shoved Feralae aside. The blast hit Raven right on the power mark on her forehead. Raven screamed in pain and fell, unconscious to the ground. In her pain, unable to sense anything, Feralae thought that her koi might actually be dead. She was overcome with pain, anguish, remorse, and most of all, a deep, all-consuming rage.

"That's enough for both of you!" Feralae told both Fudo Myo and Blackfire. "I will… I will kill you!" Her eyes were glowing red as Feralae began to chant. "In your cavernous fire-filled hall, echoes the name that I now call, FAF-NIR!" She stomped her right foot for each syllable. Feralae had no idea what had come over her. But she was going to get them back for what they'd done to Raven.

The spirit entered her body through her back and Feralae began to change. Her skin turned red and gold, and her eyes continued to glow. Suddenly the dragon form burst from her body. Feralae was a dragon, a fire dragon.

"Can I just say that I don't have a very good feeling about this?" Beast Boy asked.

The dragon leapt on Fudo Myo and attempted, with no luck, to bite his head off. Fudo Myo knocked the dragoness aside with one blow. The dragon roared her vengeance and swiped at him. The two of them grappled. Fudo Myo growled. "Man you're strong when you're angry! I'm getting out of here. Enjoy the victory while you can Titans. I'll be waiting for you in San Francisco!" Fudo Myo said with a growl as he disappeared.

As soon as he disappeared Blackfire collapsed. Starfire caught her. "Sister, be easy, wake up Blackfire!" Starfire shook her sister gently.

Blackfire didn't wake up, and the Dragon ROARED with rage at being denied her vengeance. "Yow, Feralae calm down." Said Beastboy. "We'll go back to San Francisco and beat him when we're stronger, that's all."

Feralae snarled at him and whacked him into the wall with one wing. "OW! Ooooooh…" Beastboy moaned before blacking out.

"Hey, that wasn't necessary!" Cyborg growled, moving in to try and restrain her. "Starfire, Robin, help me!" He growled grabbing Feralae by the forepaws.

Starfire managed to get a grip on Feralae, but the dragoness flamed and Robin had to duck. His costume caught on fire and he had to stomp on his cape to put it out. Feralae whipped him with her tail and sent him flying into the wall next to Beastboy.

The two remaining Titans attempted to restrain Feralae, and she thrashed and struggled, keening woefully as she tried to get to Raven. "Rrrr…. Rrrrrr…." Feralae keened. In her state she couldn't speak. "Raaaaa….. Raaaaa….."

"I think she is trying to get to Raven!" Starfire replied.

"So what do we do? She's dangerous in this state." Cyborg asked.

That was when Feralae growled, headbutting Cyborg out of the way and slamming Starfire down with a wing. "Feralae!" Starfire groaned… "Why…." And then she blacked out.

Feralae slowly began to change back, keening woefully. Once her mouth appeared she groaned. "Gotta… get to… Raven…" She gasped before falling over. She stretched, trying to get her hand in Raven's and fell short by about six inches.

Then a pair of black boots stopped a few inches from her head. The owner of these boots crouched down by Feralae, but she couldn't see that owner's face. "You helped me." Blackfire said gently. "So I shall help you." And then Feralae blacked out.


	13. The blind

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: Right, this may be the part that Raven fans will kill me for. Because… well…

Chibi Blackfire: Well wha? Auntie Nya well wha? Finis da stowie!

Okay, I'll finish the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It belongs to Glen Murakami and whoever wrote the comic book. I also do not own Painters by Jewel.

Warnings: There is yuri in this chapter and I am adding a yaoi warning to the fic. That means MEN FUCKING MEN!

BTW I am also working on a Kim Possible Shego/Kim fic called, The Desert Island Game. I hope to have the first chapter up by the end of school at least. Man this is going to be fun. I hope you'll read it! (cackles in glee) And Shego as a tease! (evil cackle) Just be there and READ it!

To quote an anonymous review: "Aren't Sieryu and the other dragons from Fushigi yugi?" In answer to that, Seiryuu is a Japanese God of Dragons, rivers, storms, and the direction east. In Fushigi Yugi, his rival Suzaku is associated with the Goddess, fire, the sun, lakes, and the direction south. I'm simply using a character from Mythology as part of the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home_

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost for to the night_

_Father I feel so alone_

Endless Night, from the Lion King on Broadway

Raven slowly came to, hearing the voices above her. "Is she going to be alright?" Robin asked.

"I don't know Robin. I really don't. The spell that Blackfire used was unfamiliar to me." Feralae was saying. "It's not like any dragon spell I've ever seen. My guess is that it's some kind of Tamaranean equivalent to Dragon Magic. Getting hit in the power mark like that, it almost killed her."

Raven groaned, her head hurt like hell when she tried to stand up. "Raven stay down!" Feralae said, sounding frantic. Raven rubbed her eyes, trying to get them open. Then she realized they were open. "Oh my gods…"

"What is it? Are you alright?" Robin asked from somewhere to her right.

"I can't see! Everything's all black!" Raven's eyes filled with tears. "How… How am I supposed to help if I… if I can't see!" Raven's heart nearly stopped with fear.

If Raven couldn't see how could she fight. How could she help her friends against Trigon when he came back? How could she defend herself against Slade? How could she fight anybody? How could she… how could she remain a Titan?

Feralae pulled Raven into her arms, or she thought it was Feralae. "Raven, it's me. We'll find a way to get your sight back. I promise." A gentle pair of lips touched hers, and Raven desperately kissed back.

"I need you!" Raven murmured, "I need you so much."

Raven didn't see Robin shake his head. He went outside to where the other Titans and Blackfire waited. "She's blind. Whatever you did Blackfire its TOTAL."

Starfire gasped in shock. Beastboy choked back a sob. Terra turned to him, snuggling into his arms as she cried. Cyborg simply said, "No way! But that means…"

"If Raven cannot fight, then she cannot remain a Titan." Starfire shuddered. "We must find a way to reverse the spell."

They all looked at Blackfire. "I have no idea how to reverse it. I don't even know what Fudo Myo DID. All I remember is him taking me from the prison, and bits and snatches of what happened after. I remember fighting Feralae with that mask on, and then nothing. The next thing I know I'm waking up and all of you are out cold. Feralae's de-transforming and trying to get to Raven. Then I went to get help and that's how I ended up here. I assume that Feralae defeated Fudo Myo?"

Robin shook his head. "Fudo Myo teleported away back to San Francisco." He replied. "He'll be waiting for us there. So we'd better get ready to fight."

Beastboy nodded. "And we've got to figure out a way for Raven to get around."

"With blind people it usually takes a few weeks to get oriented." Robin told him. "We'd have to start with helping her around, maybe get her a staff of some kind so that she can feel her way around."

"Poor Raven." Starfire had tears in her eyes. "Perhaps we should get her something to eat?"

"You'd better do it Starfire. I don't think she'd be happy to see me." Blackfire commented.

"Right. You stay out of my way." Starfire told her sister coldly.

A few minutes later she was back with Chicken Soup and a piece of crusty bread. "Friend Raven, I have brought you something to… eeek!" She found Feralae and Raven in mid kiss. Raven's hands were roaming Feralae' s body in places that should not be mentioned in polite conversation.

Starfire had to stop herself from dropping the tray as she felt her own body respond to their actions. Stop it Star, she told herself, you can't mention that around the two of them. Starfire had neglected to mention on the jet that she was a two spirit herself, or she suspected she was. The only other person who knew about that was Blackfire. After her betrayal Starfire had been terrified that Blackfire would 'spill' her secret to the other Titans. Now, with Raven involved with Feralae and Terra clearly going after Beast Boy there was no way that she'd get a partner of her own, at least within the group itself. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have brought you something to eat." Starfire said politely. "Are you strong enough to sit up friend Raven?"

Raven propped herself up on the pillows. "I think so. But my head hurts like Hell."

"I brought some chicken soup and bread." Starfire said as she ladled a spoonful of soup. "Open your mouth."

Raven did so, waiting until she felt the spoon enter her mouth. She gulped down the broth, so soothing, then chewed and swallowed the chicken. The soup was so good, and Starfire was so gentle with her.

While Starfire fed Raven, Feralae broke the bread into bite sized pieces and when the soup was gone she fed them to Raven one by one. "There will be fruit and pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning." Starfire promised as Raven finished the last of the bread. "The cook said she will make something special for you tomorrow."

"I should be the one doing it." Feralae muttered. "I AM her girlfriend."

Starfire sighed, shaking her head, then realized that Raven couldn't see the gesture. "I have an aunt who is blind Raven. Let me show you a trick." She moved one of Raven's hands to her face. "This is how you tell expressions. You run your hand over the person's face and then you can tell what they're feeling from what you tell."

"Excuse me Starfire, but I need to talk to Raven." Robin interrupted.

_Oh man, here it comes._ Raven thought. _He's going to say that I can't be on the team anymore because I'm blind. _

"Raven, something happened after you blacked out that I need to talk to you and Feralae about." Robin began, unsure of how to proceed.

"Really, what happened?" Raven asked, anything but the topic of her leaving the team. They needed her! Where would they go without her? What would they do?

"Feralae's eyes began to glow red." Robin explained. "Just like yours do when you get angry. Then she channeled a Dragon Spirit and transformed into the dragon she channeled. Did you share energy with her?"

"No, of course not. We haven't since the incident on the Training Course." Raven told him.

Robin sighed. "Then it's true what Fudo Myo said about Feralae's ancestors coming from Azarath. What may or may not be true is that Himiko knows or does not know, and has been lying about it to Feralae."

"Robin, the secret of transformation is something that only the most advanced Dragon Mages can control." Feralae replied. "It's ONLY taught to Masters."

"So it's not necessarily a power of Azarath?"

"It could be either." Feralae replied. Raven didn't see her worried look. So she reached up and put a hand on Feralae's face, trying to get a feel for her mood and what she was NOT saying. It took Robin a minute to realize what Raven was trying to do. "But I agree that we should confront Obaasan." Feralae replied. "It's a lot better to do so before another incident occurs."

"Agreed. As soon as you're ready to get out of bed Raven."

Raven stood, setting the tray aside. Almost instantly she was seized by a sense of vertigo. "Woah… where…" She fell over.

Feralae caught her. "Easy Rae…" She put Raven's arm around her shoulder and said, "Follow me."

"There you are." Himiko stood in the doorway. "We can hold a meeting in here, sit down."

Obediently they sat. The other Titans and Blackfire took seats around there. Starfire signaled to Blackfire that she should stay quiet so that Raven wouldn't know she was there.

"I'm sure that Fudo Myo has told you the Clan's greatest secret, their greatest fear." Himiko began. "A long time ago a prophecy was made. It concerned a pair of priestesses. The Kin of the Priestess of Darkness would destroy Azarath, and in her mourning, the Priestess of Darkness would seek out the Priestess of Dragons and together they would return life to the empty world. To ensure that life would return a group of Azarathan Colonists were sent to Earth. They were our ancestors Feralae. The Priestess of Darkness has appeared. Now you are the Priestess of Dragons."

"WHAT? You mean we really aren't human?" Feralae asked, eyes wide in shock.

"We are human, but of a different sort." Replied Feralae's grandmother. "I think it's obvious by now that Raven is the Priestess of Darkness. Perhaps not now, but definitely soon, you and Raven shall lead us through the veil so that we may return to Azarath."

"To return life…" Raven's eyes widened. She couldn't see her friends faces. But she could picture them. Robin's slow regard, Beastboy's awe, she could picture their faces one by one.

"What do you mean to return life?" Beastboy asked.

"Trigon massacred everybody in Azarath except for my mother." Raven shuddered. "When I went there last she said that… that I always had the love of my people, even if my life led to their destruction." Raven blinked back tears from her sightless eyes.

"Feralae, it is your destiny as the Priestess of Dragons to lead us home. Once you grow too old to be a Teen Titan I will expect you to return home for your journeyman's exams. From there I will expect you to attempt the Master's Ordeal. You shall return us to Azarath only once you are strong enough to pierce the veil. Not before. Of course, Raven can take a hand in your training. If you are transforming out of control it may very well lead to yours and your friend's destruction. Raven, as soon as you are able, I expect you to teach Feralae some degree of emotional control."

Great, Raven thought, I'm blind and I have to be a teacher. I have to teach my girlfriend how to be something besides what she has believed all her life. There's nothing harder than that, added to that, my vaunted self control is in tatters. What am I going to do?

"I'll try." Raven replied.

"That is all I can expect from you Priestess of Darkness."

Feralae paused. "Obaasan, is there any way to restore Raven's sense of sight?"

"There may very well be. I must do some research on this in the library. That was my next stop actually." Replied Himiko as she got up and left.

As soon as Himiko was out of earshot. "Feralae?"

"Hmm…."

"Kiss me before I faint from shock." Raven muttered.

Feralae did just that, right in front of all the other Titans, and her mate responded with an almost desperate urgency. Feralae smirked at their reactions. Starfire and Beastboy's jaws dropped. Robin flushed and made an ahem noise as he got up to leave. Terra giggled. Cyborg laughed at their discomfort. "You three. Aw man, I think it's time we left." He tugged the others out.

Knowing they were gone, Raven pulled her lover into a kiss. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry… I was so weak. I couldn't help you. Instead I end up kicked off the team because I can't see." Raven sighed.

"Who said anything about you being kicked off?" Feralae asked. "Robin was talking earlier about ways of helping you get around, even with your eyesight gone. Do you REALLY think we'd abandon you?"

"YOU might think that. But what about the others? We've had disagreements about things before, but this is major." For the first time since she'd escaped to Earth Raven cried. "I… more than anything I wish… I wish I could see your face again…"

Feralae leaned down, gently licking up her tears. "Shhhh… We'll take care of you. We're a team, we'll stick together. You just watch. You'll be staying with us for as long as you're alive. We're friends. And I am your lover, I'll always be there for you. I promise." Feralae said softly, whispering in her girlfriend's ear.

"Stay with me. Sing me to sleep." Raven whispered softly.

Feralae, being the Dragonsinger, lived up to her name and sang softly.

_"Oil streaked daisies covered the living room wall _

_He put water-colored roses in her hair _

_He said, "Love, I love you, I want to give you mountains, the sunshine, the sunset too _

_I want to give you everything as beautiful as you are to me _

_'Cause they were painters and they were painting themselves _

_A lovely world."_

Raven snuggled into her grip. Feralae took her hands, stroking them gently as she continued the ballad about the two lovers.

_I want to give you everything as beautiful as you are to me _

_'Cause they were painters and they were painting themselves _

_A lovely world._

Feralae smiled, reaching up to stroke her lover's hair, and Raven's hands moved up to her face, sensing the smile as well her her lover's anxiety over her condition.

_So they sat down and made a drawing of their love, _

_They made it an art to live by _

_They painted every, passion every home, created every beautiful child_

Feralae realized that she was crying too when she felt her lover dab away her tears. But the words resonated with her.

Raven's imagination painted a picture of her lover in her mind, the long red hair and beautiful pale eyes. Slowly, so slowly she felt herself falling asleep. Better to sleep off her misery than to stay awake and sense the other's pity. Even if Raven didn't see their faces she could feel their pity for her.

_In the winter they were weavers of warmth, _

_In summer they were carpenters of love _

_They thought blue prints were too sad so they made them yellow _

_'Cause they were painters and they were painting themselves _

_A lovely world._

As soon as her lover was asleep Feralae put a kiss on her forehead. As she came out of the room she ran into Beastboy. "Hey, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know if her sight will come back. She's horribly depressed, but I think she'll be out for awhile. I'm going to make a staff for her. That way she can find her way around without walking into things." Feralae walked off down the corridor. She turned right and walked out along the breezeway.

The woods were dark, but not scary. After all, mankind had come from darkness. And the woods were beautiful. Several dragons and other mythical animals turned their heads as she passed them.

Nidon sailed in to land on her shoulder. "Hello there friend." She said, pausing to give him a stroke and a piece of Dragon's Blood resin. Dragon's blood was like catnip to dragons, and many of them appreciated a piece or two of it, usually seasoned with some kind of oil or herb.

Feralae searched for the right kind of wood. She found a rowan tree that had been knocked over in a windstorm. After checking it for bugs Feralae determined that it was perfect. A portion of it even coiled in a spiral, an unusual and novel shape for a staff. And the wood was sleek and smooth.

Offering thanks to the Kami as well as a small handful of herbs, Feralae took the wood home. She entered the workshop and sensed eyes on her. She turned around.

Blackfire was watching her from a distance, her gaze betraying nothing. Feralae turned back to her work. Selecting the piece of iron she needed Feralae began to hammer it into a top and bottom for the staff. Carefully she hammered in the runes she had been taught. The message said, "To Raven, from Dragonsinger." On the other two sides she carved the same message in it inordinary English and in Braille.

"Good." She said, inspecting the handy work. Feralae took additional strips of iron and formed them into pieces. The pieces, when put together, formed a raven's head. Feralae found glass beads and set them as eyes. On the bottom she formed a bird's claw with a tiny crystal at the end.

By now Feralae was singing as she worked, singing White Flag by Dido, as well as several songs by Evanescence. The music, she thought, charged the staff with energy. By then she had gotten the attention of all the journeymen and apprentices who were working on various projects. Blackfire watched her through all of this. She probably knew what Feralae was up to.

Feralae's fellow Titans were in and out all day and evening. Robin, with Beastboy as a songbird on his shoulder, was the last to check on her. "Nice work you're doing."

"It's for Raven. That way she can find her way around better." Feralae gently scraped off a piece of bark that had been left on the staff. Carefully Feralae punched the holes in the grip that would allow her to nail them into the staff. Three at each end of the grip.

"She could use it to fight too." Robin agreed.

"Do you REALLY think she'll be able to fight again?" Feralae asked, doubting it herself. Then Feralae shoved away the doubt. It wouldn't fool her lover for a minute considering that her lover was a telepath.

"I don't doubt it at all. If anyone can find a way it's her." Beastboy said from Robin's shoulder. "But you need to eat. It's almost ten at night!"

Feralae finished off the nails. Then she dipped the staff in water until it was cooled. Lastly she dried off the wood and water. "I'll bring it to her and then I'll eat and go to bed. By the way, have you noticed that Blackfire's been watching me this whole time?"

"Yes, I have, in fact, she hasn't moved. Starfire told me earlier that she doesn't approve of you handling metal. Something about Tamaranean tradition."

"Well I'm not Tamaranean." Feralae stated "So I'll work with whatever medium I care to."

"That's what Starfire told her." Robin sighed. "I predict trouble with her. She ALWAYS brings trouble but…"

"But with Raven down you need as much help as you can?" Feralae asked. "I don't trust her totally. There's something about Blackfire that I JUST don't trust."

"Do we even have a choice?" Beastboy cawed. He sailed on ahead to the room that he was sharing with Robin while they were there.

"Good…" Robin began, but then he heard the noises coming from Raven's room.

Feralae reached for her link with her lover and swore. "Oh Gods…" She ran to the room.

Still blind, Raven had formed her blankets into a noose and was attempting to hang herself. "KOIBITO!" Feralae cried, running to her. One slash of her boline, or magickal dagger, and Raven was cut loose.

Gasping for air the Lady Titan burst into tears. "Just let me go! I can't keep fighting without my eyes! I'd rather die than be without them! Please Feralae! Let me go!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Feralae cried. "I can't leave you! Don't leave me! Please! Think what you'd do to me if you died!"

Tears streamed down both girl's cheeks. "Raven…" Beastboy said from the doorway. He and Robin were there.

"Raven we need you!" Robin said, the tension in his voice was evident even in Raven's half hysterical state. "You can't just quit on us!"

"How am I needed? I can't fight! Not in my state! Look at me! My hair's a mess, I can't eat without help, I can't walk without falling over!"

"You'll be okay! You'll learn everything over again! You can't go! We'll get your sight back! I promise!" No Titan had ever seen Robin so upset. "We'll track down Fudo Myo and we'll MAKE him lift the spell!"

Sobbing, Raven fell into Feralae's arms. Feralae picked up the staff from where she dropped it a few moments before. "I made something for you." She put Raven's hands over first the end, allowing her to trace the outlines of the Raven on the handle. Her hands wandered the coils of the spiral and made their way to the end.

"Feralae…" Raven gasped. "It's beautiful… Oh if only I could see it!" She sobbed.

"I'll stay with you tonight, and if you need something Robin and Beastboy are right next door okay?"

"Oh… okay…" Raven said softly. She was too tired to argue. And her brush with death had shaken her, so had her Deva's words… Your link will save your life.

As soon as they were out of the room, Raven fumbled for the clasps on her leotard, slipping out of it with only a little help. She put it to the side of the bed. Feralae also undressed, slipping on a baggy t-shirt for bed. Then she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, long, hard, deep.

Raven whispered. "Take me…"

"Can do." Feralae smirked as she reached down to kiss her lover, licking her way south and stroking her stomach.

Raven shuddered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome love." Feralae said as she began to rub at her lover's breasts. Feralae reached out to turn out the lights.


	14. My yaoi experiment

**Dragonchild **

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: I decided to try an experiment. I'm going to experiment with Robin/Beastboy.

Starfire: Oh dear.

Raven: Robin, I would advise you run for your life.

Robin: Good idea. (runs away, walks into snare) Oh no.

(evil laugh) At least it's Beastboy and not Kitten or somebody.

Robin: Not Kitten, no way…

(cackle) Kitten can't have you. (smirk) Relax, if it doesn't work out I'll have the two of you break up and you can go back to crushing over Starfire. But remember I cast Starfire as a lesbian earlier, which means that I need some place to put you.

Robin: Sigh. I suppose you're not going to shut up until I do it.

That's right I won't.

Robin: Fine, whatever! But only for fanfiction.

YEAY! (lets him down and glomps him)

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

_I ache for the touch of your lips dear_

_But much more for the touch of your whips dear_

_You can raise welts like nobody else_

_As we dance to the Masochism Tango..._

_Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany_

_That's why I'm in such exquisite agony_

_My soul is on fire_

_It's aflame with desire_

_Which is why I perspire when we tango..._

_-_Tom Leher, "Masochism Tango"

Beastboy and Robin made it to their room that night exhausted. "Raven… I… I still can't believe that she tried to… to…" Beastboy couldn't say it.

"Stubborn pride." Replied Robin. "That and fear. She's afraid we'll kick her off the team."

"I heard that. But why?"

Robin sighed and looked out the window by his bed. Then he slipped off his shirt and sighed again, leaving it on the floor. "Think about it Beastboy. Fear of abandonment."

Beastboy shuddered. "But it's true, she can't fight without her eyesight."

"I've fought blinded before. Remember True Master?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I remember, but every single battle?" Beastboy asked as he folded back the blankets on his bed. He sat down, but didn't go to bed.

"Isn't there a comic book about a blind superhero?" Asked Robin.

"Daredevil is different. He has echolocation." Beastboy pointed out. "And unless she suddenly changes into a dolphin or something Raven isn't going to get it either."

Robin sighed. "I have faith in her." Robin told him. "She'll find a way."

"You also didn't seem to have trouble with Raven being a lesbian." Beastboy stated.

"I don't." Robin pointed out.

"Why?" Beastboy asked, perking up.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm curious and I won't tell anybody the answer if you don't want me to." Beastboy stated, climbing up onto Robin's bed with the cutest expression on his face.

"Fine, I don't have a problem with it because I'm bisexual." Robin stated.

"SAY WHAT?" Beastboy cried.

"I already told you, now I'm going to sleep." Robin stated, rolling over in bed.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to tell me exactly what it feels like to be gay because I want to know and I'm your friend and I'm curious." Beastboy said all at once.

Robin growled. "Leave me alone okay? I'm tired."

"Oh no you don't! You're using that as an excuse." Beastboy grinned wickedly. Then he started tickling Robin. "I'll tickle you to death if you don't tell me…"

Robin started giggling, rolling over so that they were face to face. "Hehe… stop… he he… that… ha ha…" He wasn't quite annoyed, but he wasn't very happy about it either. And the tickling was starting to arouse him.

"Tell me!" Beastboy giggled.

A moan was all the reply he got.

"You like that huh?"

The reply he got was not the one he wanted. Robin grabbed him and hauled the littlest Titan down to kiss him. Beastboy froze, then melted into the kiss, moaning into his leader's lips. It felt so good. And he wanted… "Oh god…" Beastboy moaned. "So good…"

Robin broke the kiss for air, sighed, and scooped Beastboy up like a package. Then the leader carried the littlest Titan over to his own bed, pulled the covers up to cover him, and then walked back over to his own bed. Within moments Robin's even breathing told the littlest Titan that he was asleep.

Beastboy thought for awhile. "Man… that felt so good." He whispered. "But why are you staying away from us?" He changed into a cat, slipped out from under the covers, and climbed up onto Robin's bed, purring in pleasure.

Robin smiled in his sleep and Beastboy hoped that the smile was for him. Or was it? For all he knew Robin might have a boyfriend back home that he never mentioned, maybe that was why he had pushed the littlest Titan away.

The next morning Beastboy woke to find the bed deserted. The sound of a shower came from the next room. "Hello?" Beastboy called.

"Almost finished." Robin called. "Stay out until I'm finished okay?"

"Fine." Beastboy sighed. Man, he should have expected this. After all, Starfire showed a HUGE interest in Robin and still, did he show any interest in HER? The answer, Beastboy knew, was no.

It would be hard then. That was the only romantic interest that Robin had ever showed in anybody and he knew that this was because he was trying to shut Beastboy up. That last realization HURT.

Robin walked right past him, wrapped in a towel, dirty uniform in hand. There was no point in talking right now. Beastboy slipped into the shower, tossed his uniform outside the stall, shut the door, and turned on the water.

Even as the littlest Titan's body went through the motions of cleanliness his mind replayed last night in his head. Just a kiss had provoked THAT kind of reaction. "Man I must be out of it." Beastboy muttered to himself, turning the shower from hot to cold until he was shivering.

Robin was nowhere to be seen when Beastboy came out. So Beastboy followed his nose to the kitchens where he managed to get breakfast. Searching the dining hall he found Robin sitting at one of the tables at the back, obviously trying not to be seen. No luck. Beastboy sat down next to him. "Hey, um…"

Robin got up to leave. "Stop following me."

"You can't pretend last night didn't happen!" Beastboy protested.

"Yes I can!" Robin said with a growl. "It never happened."

"Friend Robin!" Starfire cried as she and Terra came running over with their trays. Feralae followed at a slower pace as she and Cyborg led Raven slowly over to the table. Feralae pulled out a chair and guided her lover into it. Feralae gave Raven a hug before sitting down next to her. Raven didn't resist the embrace like she normally would have. It just went to show how much she had changed in the space of a day.

"I have an idea about how to get Raven's sight back." Feralae said as she sat down and started guiding Raven through the motions of eating. "It's complicated, but it might work."

"I'd like to hear it." Robin told her.

"Raven has a guardian dragon that hasn't appeared yet. If we can get it to appear, and if we can convince it to merge with Raven permanently then she might be able to see again." Feralae told them. "The problem is that the ritual is complicated. Raven would have to be initiated into the dragon clan. Normally this is only done after a year and a day of study. But this is an emergency."

Robin nodded. "We should definitely try."

"You mean that Deva my mother told me about was really a dragon?" Raven asked, dropping her fork. Then she swore, feeling around until she found it again. She had gotten disoriented in the process and had to find where she'd attempted to cut her food. Feralae corrected her direction and Raven continued eating.

"Yes, Himiko came to me this morning to tell me she'd spotted it." Feralae told her. "Your eyes would change, but that's about it."

"How would they change?" Raven asked, startled.

"If you recall most of the adult members of the Dragon Clan have slitted eyes in different colors. Our auras have an individual color. Channeling a dragon changes your eyes to the color of your aura and gives you a dragon's sense of sight. The difference being that dragons see color as being a lot brighter than a human would, and their vision is practically binocular. You'd be able to see a bug on a tree from like, thirty feet away. That's how good their sense of sight is." Feralae explained. "They don't see things the way we do. Normally a dragonmage only sees that way when they're channeling a dragon. But since the channel would be permanent…"

Raven finished her mouthful of pancakes before she spoke. "I… I'd have to think about it… I'd want to see with MY eyes, not with a dragon's."

Feralae nodded. "The ritual is very important to us. We normally don't initiate outsiders." Feralae told her. "Himiko is willing to make an exception because you're the Priestess of Darkness. Normally the person would have to study for a year and a day." Feralae told her. "That's a long time to study dragonlore."

Beastboy finished his food, got up, and left. Robin let him go. It REALLY hadn't been fair to him last night. But man, when people asked questions about his sexuality it REALLY pissed the boy wonder off. Great Tim, Robin thought, using his real name in his thoughts, you managed to alienate a team member. This mission is getting better and better.

"Penny for your thoughts Robin?" Raven asked. "I sense that you're upset."

"Beastboy and I had an argument last night." Robin sighed. "I'm gonna have to find a way to make it up to him."

"It wasn't an argument about me was it?" Raven asked.

"No, nothing you did, or that happened to you." Robin told him. "Just a disagreement that I don't want to talk about."

"Perhaps it would be better if you DID talk to him." Starfire suggested.

"Yeah." Cyborg chuckled. "Man, Beastboy may be the most cheerful of us, but when he holds a grudge he doesn't let it go."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Robin finished his food. "Excuse me." He got up, put his tray in the cleaner, and went to their room.

He found Beastboy curled up on his bed. "Beastboy." Robin called softly. He locked the door, just in case somebody walked in on them talking.

"I know I shouldn't have kept my hopes up." Beastboy muttered. "After all, Starfire's always all over you and you don't pay HER any attention. Why would I think of myself as any different from her." He rolled over and Robin saw the bitter tears on his face.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't fair of me last night." Robin told him sitting on the edge of the bed. "I kissed you last night to shut you up. That's no way to treat a teammate."

"You think I don't know that?" Beastboy asked, an edge of bitterness in his voice.

"I… I tried to stay away from romance. I'm the leader, I always thought that it wasn't appropriate to get involved with somebody on my own team." Robin told him. "That's part of the reason why I ignored Starfire like that." He pulled the younger boy into his arms and held him close. "So you understand why I'd avoid you."

Beastboy snuggled closer. "But you're not. That says something."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"You don't have to apologize." Beastboy said as he pulled his new boyfriend into a kiss. "Say, when this is over and we're safely back in San Francisco, wanna go out for pizza?"

"My treat." Robin said with a smile.

Meanwhile…

"SHE WHAT?" The other titans demanded at once.

Raven winced.

"Raven tried to hang herself last night."

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Demanded Cyborg.

"Are you CRAZY?" Terra cried.

"Friend Raven, we'd be so sorry to see you go." Starfire had bambi eyes that, of course, Raven couldn't see. Not for the first or last time she wanted to blast something in frustration.

"I was thinking that without my eyesight I'd be taken off the team." Raven replied. "I don't want to go."

"Then don't." Feralae said softly, pulling her lover into a warm grip. "Nobody's going to throw you off the team. We'll help you, you'll rise from the ashes like the phoenix. And eventually you'll be the greatest out of all of us!"

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you are right now." Raven sighed.

"Your link will save your life." Feralae quoted. "I will stay with you. Come on." She helped Raven up from her empty place. "Let's get lost before they start looking for somebody to help with chore sections."

They were tiptoeing past Robin and Beastboy's room and they heard the soft moan coming from Beastboy, followed by a gentle sounding whisper, a giggle, and a series of soft, intimate noises. "No way." Raven stated. "Am I hearing who I think I am."

"You are." Feralae said with a soft laugh, so as not to disturb whatever it was her leader and teammate were doing right now. "But I don't think we should mention this to Starfire."

"No, I don't think we should." Raven replied, pulling her lover into her arms and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I also don't think we should be making out in front of his door either." Raven grinned as she tapped her staff on the ground to look for their door.

Feralae made it and helped Raven sit down on her bed. "Right." Feralae grinned as she pulled out her guitar. "Want me to play something for you?"

"Anything." Raven smiled, looking in the general direction of her lover.

So Feralae played "Dreams Go By," by Harry Chapin, as well as "I wanna learn a love song." Raven smiled. "I know those. I remember hearing them while we were at the hospital."

"I love this singer." She replied. "'You say you should have been a ballarina babe, there are songs I should have sung…'" First time I heard it I cried.

"You? Miss sunshine? Crying? I can't imagine it." Raven replied.

"If I had a band to accompany me I could play 'Mr. Pinstripe Suit.'"

"You play swing?"

"I can play or write almost any kind of music or instrument with a few lessons. That's why I have the name Dragonsinger."

"Speaking of which, what does the braille on the staff say? I can tell what language it is, I just can't tell what it says. And what's this other kind of rune that I feel on the other side?"

"The Braille says 'to Raven, from Dragonsinger' and the other side is Dragon Runes for the same thing." Replied Feralae.

"Love, that staff is beautiful." Raven told her. "I'd love to actually see it." She sighed.

"You will, one day, I know you'll get your sight back." Feralae pulled her lover into a kiss, deftly setting aside the guitar. Feralae stroked her lover's beautiful purple hair, and as she felt her lover respond she made sure that Raven felt her love all through their precious link.

"Thank you…" Raven said softly. "You saved me… oh Feralae you saved me…"


End file.
